


关于牺牲者的六件展览品 Six Exhibits from the Victims

by Tokikiyo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo
Summary: 是那篇哨向的番外，西铎视角的一些故事。aka 五个男人和一个女人的非典型情感关系。





	1. 序幕

“伊桑奈儿·乌-狄绍尼亚。”  
法官紧握着手中镀金的神像，将它贴在胸口，庄严而冷峻的声音在大厅中回响着。一桩丑闻，法院的大门很难关住它。观众早已列座。他们此前昏昏欲睡，从早晨等到下午，只为了等着看这一桩案子。  
“你被指控在战争中背叛了你的信仰和你的国家。你被指控涉嫌与敌方的军事机构相勾结；非法窃取我方军事机密；在出版物中捏造事实煽动反政府情绪。另外，你也面临一些个人道德上的指控。”  
“我们将对每一件证物进行检视。在伊桑奈儿·乌-狄绍尼亚这一社会身份被宣布死亡之后，检查方在你位于首都郊区的住所中发现从‘塔’流通来的文件，带有印章与个人的签名。请对此做出解释。”  
在众人的窃窃私语之中，紫红长发的女人微笑着，昂首挺胸地接受着投向她的无数视线。  
“_神明在上。_我从不曾说谎。”她声音嘹亮，说话时使用生硬的书面语，像她著述里所采取的口吻一样。  
“我的证人均已死去，我所能说的都在书中。”


	2. 第一件展览品 旅行者的玻璃风灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “献给黑暗之中追寻真理的旅人。”

这辆卡车上装着二十吨以上的货箱和十三个人，还有两个勉强能自己走路的小孩。司机只收了他们一半的钱，但绝不可能是免费运送。每一个人和每一件货物来路都不算正当。他们正沿着一条没有宪兵检查的小路向西边前进。路面很颠簸，一个已经吐了两次的男人无力地挂在车沿的护栏上。  
伊桑奈儿是这些不正当的东西之一。安蒂斯站在她与另一个烂了半张脸的男人中间。那男人用尽了一切毒誓，赌咒自己绝不是感染了瘟疫，并且付了几倍的旅费，还试图用磨损的旧制银币讨好其他每一个不愿意让他上车的人。安蒂斯当然不会从他的手里接过任何东西。他只是站在那里，将伊桑奈儿与这辆车上剩余的一切隔开。  
实际上就算他不那么做，他护送的这位雇主看起来也已经足够格格不入。在女人当中格外高大的身材已经让她十分显眼，但更显眼的毫无疑问是她贵族的做派与体积巨大的行李箱。车上不会有其他人能拿出装满一只箱子的家当。安蒂斯半闭着眼睛假装休憩，其实看见了一些人时不时投过来的视线以及他们在身后摸索凶器的动作。那多半是匕首，但也许有人能弄到黑军火。他们当然想打劫这个看起来就很有钱的大小姐，并且没有把她身边这个矮小、憔悴甚至滑稽的男人放在眼里；在他们眼里安蒂斯应该是一个普通的家仆。  
伊桑奈儿本人似乎完全没有察觉这些恶意的视线，也许因为她几乎没有回头看过与她一起站在车里的这些人。有的时候安蒂斯认为她了解的事情非常多，而在另外一些时候则感受到她身上脱离世事的天真；现在的情况正是后者。伊桑奈儿看起来正在为田园风光着迷，嘴唇无声地翕动着。那张嘴无论是在吟诵诗歌还是默念经文，安蒂斯都不会觉得奇怪。  
天色已经很晚了，再过一会儿那些风光就会连同这些亡命徒一起被夜幕严严实实地盖住。安蒂斯不动声色地从行李箱里拿出一件连帽披风，连带着披风底下的短刀。他把它们抱在怀里，等待着伊桑奈儿需要用到它们的时候。  
“我们来不及在日落之前抵达了。”伊桑奈儿轻声说道。安蒂斯能从引擎的噪音中分辨出这句话，全因为他是个哨兵。“真希望以后我还有机会看一次流银断崖的夕阳。”  
安蒂斯冷哼了一声，对她的话题不抱任何兴趣。“我保证你活着到加尔丁港。”他说道，“事情过去以后你随时可以回来看。”  
“凯因也这么对我说。”伊桑奈儿怀念地微笑起来。夕阳正熔铸进金色的山峰，余晖镀在她遐思出神的面庞上。安蒂斯觉得她圆润柔和的五官有着大理石雕似的优雅，也许因为那上面没有留下风霜侵蚀的纹路。“六年前说的。我还没来得及看。”  
“坐在你的阳台上看吧，不会有什么区别。”他冷淡地回答。  
他昨天刚从对方口中听说这个地名。它是地图上一个普通的小标记。没有公路能够修筑到那里，因此它离每一处繁华的集镇都很远。但这条乡间的泥土小路会经过断崖附近的村落，本来他们预定在那里下车，然后第二天走上十七公里抵达下一处有机会搭顺风车的公路。计划是伊桑奈儿一口气制定的，在拜访安蒂斯的时候就已经准备好；她不能像雇佣兵一样徒步穿越没有道路的深林，但能够对着地图给出避开所有岗哨的路线。  
“凯因六年前来过这里。”她总会自顾自说下去，安蒂斯知道这一点。孤独生活的人都不会真的考虑别人的想法。他们要么习惯于对自己絮絮叨叨，要么就是一言不发，声带好像松弛的琴弦。“那个时候战争就要开始了，西铎人不知道，但他知道。他从那边过来，走了条小路。他对我说在半路上看见了光芒像河流一样顺着岩壁淌下，我就知道那是流银断崖。但是局势危险，为避免无端卷入灾祸，他建议我以后再来。”  
“你们竟然谈论这些。”安蒂斯有意提高了声音，同时对伊桑奈儿做了一个噤声的手势。  
他正全神贯注地分辨着身边其他人的对话。利用敏锐感官去偷听是一件有违哨兵道德准则的事，不过这辆车上没有比道德更不值钱的东西。那些人三两聚集着，商议着怎么从他们手里得到好处，同时还要抢在其他人前面。每一伙人都与司机私下有所约定。很显然车主收了多笔额外的贿赂，给每个人开了空口无凭的保证。  
卡车突兀地停下，消失的引擎声像是某种约定好的号令。安蒂斯擒住了第一个扑上来的男人，并且感激他将近两米的巨大体型正适合做一面能够将两个人都挡住的盾牌，铁棍重重地砸在他的脊骨上发出两声钝响。他借此将那两个瘦弱的流浪汉一起撞翻到车下去，继而抽出短刀转身将背后冲向伊桑奈儿的人从腰侧捅了个对穿。那个烂脸的家伙正蹑手蹑脚地往伊桑奈儿的身边爬，安蒂斯一脚踩在他的手上，用刀架着他的脖子逼他起身，往后退，直到向后仰着摔到车外面去。  
车上可以活动的空间实在狭小，那些货箱没有留给他们一拥而上的道路，尽管安蒂斯也不会介意这些乌合之众一起扑向自己。有三个本来拿起刀的人现在跳下车头也不回地跑了，还把他们同行的那个晕车的男人推向安蒂斯。哨兵将他也轻松地掀到车下去，然后一脚踢落了坐在货箱背后的人偷偷探出的手枪。他绝不会错过上膛声，那早就是他本能警觉的一部分。他利落地割了男人的喉咙。鲜血溅了出来，两个小孩拼命地哭叫着。他们跛足的母亲紧紧地抱着他们，抽噎着向上天祈祷。  
安蒂斯本来只是公事公办处理这些财迷心窍的亡命徒，听到这些饱含泪水的祷告时，却真正燃起了怒火。如果他的身躯里还有什么可以燃烧的东西的话，他此时就会暴怒着、咆哮着斥责对方，告诉她神明绝不会垂怜于她；但他只是无言地又一次扬起了短刀。  
然后伊桑奈儿扯住了他的斗篷。本来她应该抓住的是一只手臂。  
“你要踩到它了。”她轻声说道。  
安蒂斯怔了一下，然后叹了口气。他早就不会再燃烧了，因此一阵晚间的和风就能轻易让他熄灭。  
“抱歉，弄脏了。”他从地下捡起那件溅上血迹的披风，柔软的天鹅绒里衬因为湿黏的血液而结在一起。他没法在握刀的同时抱住它。  
伊桑奈儿一定不是真的介意他再踩上一脚，他想道。这件披风沾过了血污，已经足够被扔掉了，多一些灰尘与泥土也不算什么。  
“谢谢。”他的雇主从他手里接过了披风，小心翼翼地折起来，将弄脏的部分包裹在最里面，然后探出身子去向驾驶室里的司机打招呼，“我们可以多赶一段夜路吗？去有人烟的地方。”  
然后她合上双眼，手按在胸口，低声地祷告了些什么。安蒂斯没有去听。司机显然吓坏了，本来他已经从驾驶室里出来，打算作为这些劫匪的帮凶；但很快他又回到了自己的座位上。安蒂斯知道这一点。他对战场上一切的动静都了如指掌，尽管他不愿意再说自己是为此而生的。被他撞下车的人重新往车上爬，但被他用刀尖指着的时候便瑟缩着又退了回去。他们离任何村镇都还很远，那些人也许今夜就会在路上成为野兽的食物，或者成为彼此的养料，那些都不是安蒂斯要关心的事情。引擎重新发动了，他们用一倍的价钱买下了四倍的座位。  


月亮升到中天的时候，伊桑奈儿被安蒂斯推醒。哨兵的斗篷盖在她的身上。她入睡的时间很规律，即使是在卡车的车斗里也不例外。  
“凯因说你不介意。”安蒂斯耸耸肩，“到村庄了。前面的路夜晚有狼群，明天再走。”  
自己靠在了他的右肩上，伊桑奈儿想道。解下斗篷之后，那只空荡荡的袖管就变得显眼，村庄的火光透过它而映照过来。不知道那是什么时候留下的伤，但看来已经不会一碰就痛了。她将斗篷折好起身，安蒂斯已经先一步跳下车，拎着她的行李箱头也不回地走在前面。  
这里刚下过雨，小道泥泞不堪，一些稍有坡度的路都容易脚下打滑。伊桑奈儿走得小心翼翼。在冬天首都下雪的日子里她几乎没有出过门。现在她穿着长筒马靴，这比她熟悉的高跟鞋要方便一些；裤子紧紧地扎进靴子里，令她像一个男性的骑手。这些是她住在凯因家的一个星期里对方为她准备的，因为不会再有地方容得下她的曳地长裙。  
她所有的身份证明如今都已经失效了，这意味着她能通行的地区变得少之又少，尤其要避开那些会盘查证件的宪兵。西铎有太多的外来人口，以加尔丁为辐射中心，整个西北部地区民族高度混杂，为了防止其中混迹着敌人，战争期间大量的安防力量被投入到对居民的监控。凯因提出过为她做一张假身份，但伊桑奈儿不愿意说谎，为此她只好大费周章地去走一条偏僻的道路。  
凯因不能带她上路，只能把她交给另一个可靠的家伙。他们收拾了很少的行李，让那间宅邸看起来没有明显地被带走任何东西。“旅行愉快。”他轻松地说道，“活下去，执行官。”  
他们都知道这不会是一件轻松的事。栖身时代之中的个人终将被洪流卷走，在各自命运的终点搁浅。伊桑奈儿绝不是想逆流而上，但她是唯一幸存的执行官，她要告诉人们这浪潮将去向何处，告诉后世这条长河曾从何流淌来。  
安蒂斯在她前方停下了脚步。那里有一道斜坡。他伸出手臂让伊桑奈儿抓住，把她拉上来。伊桑奈儿没有放开他。天上只有一轮黯淡的新月，村口远远燃着驱逐野兽的火炬，这里的夜晚太黑了。她听见安蒂斯叹了口气。  
但自己付了钱，这个佣兵理应解决自己在路上遇到的一切困难。  
他们在村庄里得到一户人家的欢迎，得以有一个屋檐过夜，明早回到那辆车上继续前行。主人的态度热烈，因为伊桑奈儿引用神明的名义向他们致敬。他们有一个聪明的小儿子，在伊桑奈儿面前快乐地用天使一样的嗓音背诵经文，那是他唯一能够看到的书，因此他翻来覆去地读了很多遍。安蒂斯显然不喜欢这种以宗教为中心的社交方式。他一言不发，快速地吃掉了两块黑面包。伊桑奈儿不太吃得下这样的东西，因此缓慢而努力地咀嚼着。他们围着烛灯聊天，农户为她介绍当地的情况，尽管他们知道的地域最远只延伸到附近的两个集镇，但伊桑奈儿足够从那些名字里认出自己的所在地。  
“原来我们正在瓦格廷谷地。”她小小地雀跃起来，为自己触碰到历史的一页而心旌荡漾，“这样说来，这里有狼群并不奇怪。在七王之争的一百余年间，有一支著名的驯狼的军队来自这里。那支军队的人与其他人类语言不通，却能够和狼交流，彼此配合得天衣无缝，在无数战役中立下了赫赫战功。”  
“狼怎么不咬他们？”男孩好奇地问道。  
“狼也会咬他们，只要他们不再是朋友。”伊桑奈儿收敛了喜悦的情绪，严肃地回答，“就像一个民族与另一个民族。一些时候他们觉得彼此是朋友，所以亲昵地互相往来；另一些时候他们决定掠夺对方，为了同族所流的血而报复对方，因此变成敌人。最后一代驯狼人的首领带着他的狼前去觐见，为了将狼关进笼子里作为宫廷的玩物。狼群知道人的野心，因此在路上咬下了他的头颅，永远地回到了深林里。”  
男孩露出了惊讶的神情，像是一时不能理解。他的脖子上正挂着一颗狼牙。这时正靠在墙上闭着眼，看起来已经入睡的安蒂斯冷不丁地插话。很难说他是不是一个好的听众，伊桑奈儿很少觉得他正在听，但他也不曾错过自己的任何一句话。  
“既然背叛了自己的盟友，被咬死也活该。”他说道。  
“正是因为有了‘我们人类’和‘它们狼群’的区分，才会有背叛。”伊桑奈儿摇了摇头，悲哀地说道，“首先区分物种，然后区分民族，再之后是地域，乃至家族，乃至族中的个人。神明希望我们如同根同源、血脉相连一般彼此热爱，我们却越来越孤独。”  
安蒂斯嘲讽地笑了一声，转过头去不再回答，看起来倚着墙又睡了过去。伊桑奈儿放缓了声音，对男孩继续讲了一些七王之争时期的历史。为了敢合眼休息，她没有吹掉灯。  


他们在山野之间行进了两天之后抵达一座小城市，有像样的教堂供人祷告。安蒂斯去杂货店买了一盏风灯收进行李，然后在街道转角的地方点了根烟，等着伊桑奈儿从教堂里出来。  
在这些建筑面前，人们看起来毫无焦虑，甚至好像不知道战争正在发生。他们从教堂的石阶走下来，面容平和而快乐，偶尔互相问候交谈；只不过这其中很少有年轻的男人。一位妇人在转过这个街角时看到了安蒂斯，因此悲悯地愿神明祝福他。紧接着她被安蒂斯的眼神吓得连连道歉，匆忙地提着裙子快步离开。  
伊桑奈儿有时候管他这种人叫“反对者”。“这很像你的名字。”她模拟着二者近似的发音，在安蒂斯身边绕了个圈，安蒂斯认为每一个灵感突发的学者都是这样走来走去地讲话，“我很抱歉和你立场相对，请保护我。”她很尊重安蒂斯的立场，显著地减少了话语中的祷告词。  
而安蒂斯叫她“伊塔”。这不算一个假名，更像一个不合理但是响亮的昵称。只有这样伊桑奈儿才能够接受它。她的确一点也不会说谎，但她至少会在需要的时候保持沉默，于是安蒂斯得以用自己的方式保护她。他的伊塔也从台阶上走下来，安蒂斯灭了烟，拎起行李向她走过去。  
伊桑奈儿看起来没有得到任何安慰与疏解。“这里的象牙雕众神像被搬到了神殿。”她遗憾而又有些担忧地说着，“他们认为这座城市是不安全的。也许我们这一路上要经过的北方六省都是不安全的。”  
“你会安全抵达的。”安蒂斯回答她，“这里离前线还有一百多公里。轰炸机会被我们的空军击落。”  
他不喜欢这样提及西铎的军事力量，尤其不愿意讲到那些总能登上报纸头版的飞行员。他们轻易地被奉为英雄和偶像，而更多的士兵在他们脚下毫无声响地死去。但为了安慰伊桑奈儿，他偶尔也说一些冠冕堂皇的话。  
“我并非担忧我自己。”伊桑奈儿摇了摇头，“神像是最近搬走的。这是对前线战事很悲观的态度。”  
“我不看报纸。”安蒂斯耸耸肩，实际上对她的担忧没有太多兴趣，“如果真的是这样，我很遗憾。”  
他好像提醒了这位学者。“报纸。你说得对，我需要它们。还有一些书。”伊桑奈儿低声而快速地说着，看起来像是在对自己说话，“我想在这里定一间旅舍，停留两天。你赶时间吗？”  
“你愿意出个好价，我就不赶。”安蒂斯知道她愿意。  
他当然还有别的委托，而他也不是因为衡量了报酬而将另一件事放在一边。凯因说得很对，那个刺杀任务不是一件短时间能完成的工作。他要去抓的是一条蛇，为此他需要伏近地面，安静而耐心地听草丛里窸窣的响动。他很少有耐心去做这样花时间的委托，这一次是个例外。  
他们谈好了条件，然后去市立图书馆借阅书籍和新旧报刊。这些都不得不以安蒂斯的名义来办。“这里没有任何你感兴趣的书吗？”伊桑奈儿抱着自己要的东西，在书架间穿梭着，“虽然很少，但都是些浅显有趣的书，拿一本试试看吧。”  
“我读不懂它们。”安蒂斯用平板的声音回答她，像以前自己很多次解释这个问题的时候一样，“天生的。我识字但我会看错那些字符。也许因为我是个哨兵。”  
“经常听说。”伊桑奈儿了然地点点头，看起来并不为此感到奇怪。她巡视着那些书架，好像这里是她的领地。在某一本书面前她停下来，吃力地伸手把它从最上面一层拿下来。  
“‘暗礁’清剿行动。”她拿着那本薄薄的书在安蒂斯面前晃了晃，“以历史事件写成的通俗小说。你应该会觉得这个很亲切吧？”  
安蒂斯看了她一眼。“我说过我不看书。”  
“我可以念给你听。我想以前常有人为你这样做。”伊桑奈儿自作主张地把那本书放进她抱着的一摞书刊里，“你不好奇别人是怎样讲述你经历过的事件的吗？你甚至还带着那把刀，行动结束后与军功章一同授予的奖赏。_神明在上。_我没想到会有人舍得让荣誉性的武器真的沾上鲜血。”  
安蒂斯沉默了片刻。有的时候伊桑奈儿会展露出她恼人的博学，尽管她并不是在针对安蒂斯，或者其他任何人。  
“我很遗憾，但那不是我的东西。”他并不真的愧疚地说道，“对我来说这只是一把刀而已。我可能不小心杀死了一位英雄。”  
伊桑奈儿没有露出责怪的意思。安蒂斯摸不清她在什么时候才会被惊吓到。人们想杀死她，或者在她面前死去，这些好像都不会比一日壮丽的夕阳更让她感慨，也不会比一件落在地下的披风更让她惋惜。“请允许我看看它吧，在你敢卸下武装的时候。”她睁大了圆圆的眼睛，露出积极又好奇的表情，“如果你杀死了一位英雄，这世上就又多了一段无人知晓的历史了。”  
“这样的历史太多了。”安蒂斯不置可否，“快点找完你要的东西。今晚我得离开一段时间，在送你回到旅馆之后。”  


伊桑奈儿坚持不够正式的装束不应走进餐厅，因此他们在肉铺买了些简单的食物。这里的菜单对她来说很新鲜，她让老板仔细地解释了每一个专有名词指的是什么。安蒂斯告诉她排队的顾客像看待怪物一样看她。这种眼神她倒是不觉得新鲜，在她穿着高跟鞋上街的时候人们也会这样看她。  
他们找了一处避风的墙角，伊桑奈儿小心翼翼地用报纸裹住馅饼，不让那些汤汁沾到自己的手指上。“你的精神动物是什么？”她突然对这个问题好奇起来，“它现在在哪里？”  
安蒂斯低头看了一眼。在伊桑奈儿看来他像是在找两块地砖。“在那根灯柱旁边。”他说道，“是一只云豹。橙红色的。”  
“听起来很像你。”伊桑奈儿有些憧憬地说道，“我真想看看。它一定就像我在雪山上看到的夕阳。”  
“没什么特别的。”安蒂斯吃东西吃得很快，好像不愿意被对话挤占进餐的时间。他是一个反对者，所以看起来不会被古神庙的景色所打动。  
“我以前一直等着身边出现一只精神动物来陪我。”伊桑奈儿执著地继续谈论这件事。她对此充满好奇。  
“如果你成为哨兵或者向导，你就不能在家当无忧无虑的大小姐了。”哨兵依旧无动于衷，“神殿也不会给你太多书。”  
“凯因也这么说。”伊桑奈儿知道安蒂斯不会再说更多自己的事情了，“当我到了再也不可能觉醒的年纪时，我也已经明白这个道理了。”  
安蒂斯已经吃完了他的那一份。他还将视线落在伊桑奈儿看不见的东西上，并且皱起眉头变得神情严肃。在那一刻伊桑奈儿开始有些明白凯因为什么找一个哨兵来护送自己：他们能够警觉于常人所无法察觉的危险，因为他们有极度敏锐的五感，以及伊桑奈儿不拥有也无法理解的精神力。凯因形容自己能够感觉到它们，但说不出是怎样的感觉，像是能看见它们在哪里而它们透明无形，能听见它们的动静而它们静默无声。她屏住呼吸等待了一会儿，然后轻声地开口询问：“正在发生什么事情吗？”  
“我不确定。”安蒂斯回答她，“但与你无关。”  
“与你今晚要离开有关吗？”伊桑奈儿追问道。  
“也许。”安蒂斯显得有些不耐烦，“麻烦你快点吃完吧。”  
“你可真没礼貌。”伊桑奈儿小小地抱怨了一句，但几秒钟之后她的好奇心让她忍不住追问下去。世界上有自己无法亲眼观测亲自了解的事情，这永远让她感到遗憾。“你感觉到了什么？精神力在活动吗？”  
安蒂斯看了她一眼，略有惊讶地扬起眉毛。“不太一样。”他解释道，“如果你是从凯因那里了解我们的话。哨兵没有那么强烈的精神力感知，我们是活动本身。而向导的特长才是感觉到我们。”  
“所以现在你是在躲避而不是在感知。”伊桑奈儿试着给出自己的总结，“和我一样。”  
安蒂斯看起来想要继续解释什么，但犹豫片刻之后还是放弃了，只是默认了伊桑奈儿的推测。他一向皱着眉头，显得心事重重，因此伊桑奈儿不知道现在那些心事是不是临时又增加了一两件。她在保持着优雅的前提下尽可能迅速地吃掉手里的馅饼，然后安静地跟着安蒂斯前往旅馆。  
“你为什么不去投奔你的父母呢？”他们走上旅馆的楼梯，安蒂斯突兀地发问，“看起来他们完全有能力为你摆平任何困难。”  
伊桑奈儿望着哨兵的背影思索了片刻，给了一个不算答案的答案。“因为他们以为我死了。”她回答道。当然，安蒂斯早就知道这一点。所有人都以为伊桑奈儿死了，活着的人是他口中的伊塔。  
这个不像样的回答让安蒂斯的脚步顿了顿。“我也是。”他不知所指地说。  
然后他快步走过去打开房间的门，打量了一圈，接着将门完全推开。那是他表示可以进门的方式，某种程度上算是欢迎。伊桑奈儿跟着他走进去，将书在写字桌上放下，然后去行李箱里找她的纸笔与墨水。“来得及的话，为我带些信纸回来。”她一边收拾着行李，一边对佣兵发号施令。  
安蒂斯心不在焉地答应了一声。“你看到蜘蛛结网了吗？”  
他正望着窗台的方向。伊桑奈儿皱起眉头向那边看了看。  
“没有。”她回答道，“如果你看到了，请帮我扫除掉它，然后向老板抱怨一下。”  
“不，没有蛛网。”安蒂斯摇了摇头，“我走了。”  
他很迅速地离开了房间。伊桑奈儿读了一刻钟的书，而后注意到有什么东西搁在自己的行李箱上，明晃晃地折射着灯光。那是安蒂斯的短刀，毫无疑问它是被有意留在这里的，连着刀鞘一起。伊桑奈儿将它拿过来，放在自己的手边。  
她的手从未握过这样的利器，但她这一路上已经做了很多自己从未做过的事情。刀柄上刻着“E.S.S”，显然是原主人的姓名缩写。她将那几个字母随手抄在一张信笺上。  


安蒂斯第二天下午才回到旅馆。他尽量轻手轻脚地开门，但伊桑奈儿并不在读书。她端庄地坐在茶桌边，头发整齐地挽好。  
“午安。”她轻快地同安蒂斯打招呼，“你吃蛋糕吗？我习惯了定双份的。”  
“不。”安蒂斯回绝了她。他一点也不沾甜食，这些缀满奶油的东西尤其不行。“看来你昨晚睡得还不错。”  
“这里很安静。”伊桑奈儿微微笑了一下。自己也许是过于警觉了，安蒂斯想道。  
他在墙角就地坐下来，倚着墙准备睡一觉。铺着长毛地毯的房间地面比他经常睡的床板要柔软的多。伊桑奈儿悄无声息地走过来，将他的短刀归还给他。  
“奶油很快就会变得不新鲜。”她又一次邀请安蒂斯，“真的不吃吗？我不会因为一个男人爱吃点心而嘲笑他的。”  
当然，她甚至都不嘲笑一个断了手的残废哨兵。安蒂斯无奈地叹了口气，重新从地下站起身来。桌上还有一壶泡好的红茶。如果不是亲眼见到，他很难想象有人正过着这样悠闲的生活。但他自己也没有投身战争，为任何崇高的理想或庞大的集体而奔波卖命。在酒馆里整日等待着给三流雇佣兵的委托听起来远比喝着下午茶吃着甜点读书更加虚度时光。  
安蒂斯将这个悲哀的念头扼杀在心里，像对待一块馅饼一样伸手抓起盘子里的蛋糕。它们在他的手里失去了形状，像他刚刚觉醒的时候触碰过的那些东西一样。伊桑奈儿在他背后笑了起来。  
“请慢慢处理它。”她欢快地说道，“我想明早我们才能把这些书刊还回去，所以你有很多时间。离加尔丁港还有大概六天的路程，到了那里你的任务就结束了。”  
“你为什么要去加尔丁港？”安蒂斯皱着眉头，舔着自己手上的奶油。说实话这种东西的口味没那么坏，但他如果不是被要求也绝不会吃。“那里的巡查很严格。”  
“‘万法不进加尔丁大教堂’。”伊桑奈儿用了一个广为流传的说法，“这是我能想到最安全的地方。”  
“那你可以去任何一座教堂，只要你悔罪并且能忍耐受救济的生活。”安蒂斯理解了她的意思，有些嘲讽地回应道。在他眼里这就是这个国家愚昧的地方。教堂与修道院收留一切来客，任何人在忏悔并完成神父给予的指导之后都变得无罪。加尔丁大教堂是首都之外全国最大的教堂，也是几乎所有外来人口决定笃信国教的时候得到欢迎的场所，其中不乏偷渡而来寻求庇护的罪犯。一切法律，不仅是西铎的法律，而是世上万国的律令，都无法跨过加尔丁大教堂的门槛。  
“但那里最像是神明所期望的理想之都。”伊桑奈儿不自觉地用上了她诵诗一样庄严的调子，“过去他们看不见神，或者没有人告诉他们那是什么，如今他们看见了，神的殿堂也敞开大门迎他们进来。在此处人们不区分民族，也不区分族氏，意识到他们流着同源的血，因而一视同仁地爱着彼此。”  
安蒂斯没有厌烦地打断她。他往往嫉妒那些能够保有天真的人，但他不知为何并不嫉妒眼前的女人，也许因为他知道伊桑奈儿自身会这样做。她以对那只断手视若无睹的方式表达对安蒂斯最大程度的尊重。伊桑奈儿转过头去望向窗外，神色中写满憧憬。  
“而且我也想去看看加尔丁的港口。”她又说道，“我在很多地方读到它。钢铁的巨轮与杉木的桅杆并列，形形色色的人到访或离开。我想看看海岸的飞鸟，我从来没有见过它。”  
“我会在加尔丁港停留一段时间，出于我的另一件委托。”安蒂斯很现实地回答道，“如果你还需要，我仍然接受你的雇佣。”  
“我想我会需要你的。”伊桑奈儿回过头来看着他，微笑了一下。窗外传来报童的吆喝声，她探出身子，对着报童招手，让那个男孩把今天的晚报送上楼来。  
敲门声很快响起，安蒂斯从男孩手里拿过报纸，付给他两枚硬币，然后将报纸直接递给伊桑奈儿，没有花费精力去阅读哪怕一个大标题。他刚转过身，就听见背后伊桑奈儿发出痛苦的惊呼。  
“原来是这样……”她喃喃自语着，死死地攥着报纸。  
“那上面写了什么？”安蒂斯不愿意凑过去看。  
“不。我们安全了，战役出现了逆转。”伊桑奈儿回答道，但声音颤抖着，而哨兵分辨不出那是由于喜悦、紧张还是愤怒，“更多的事情我不能对你说。原谅我。这是我的职责。”


	3. 第二件展览品 精神病人的日记簿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这本日记是一名多重人格障碍患者六年自我记录的其中一本。由于其中涉及部分机密事项，全部记录目前由西铎军方保存。”

_  
（工整的花体字，偶尔夹杂着古语言的拼写）  
……睡着的时间变长了。尽管我的时间紧迫，我却无法控制自己。我正和住在我身体里的那个男孩搏斗，希望他听从我的管教。神明啊，请宽恕我的怠惰与松散。  
但我仍然可以声称，目前为止我的工作没有出现疏漏，每一次检阅都清楚地进行着，我很相信我的记忆。如果我的工作受到了影响，我会记录下来。  
我记得自己在从首都回到加尔丁的火车上，但我在一座小城的旅馆里醒来。我的蜘蛛们已经爬遍了整个城市，这就是小城的好处。掌控在这里发生的一切很容易。  
令我吃惊的是，我在这里碰到两个熟人，其中之一就是我警告罗切要远离的那个独手哨兵。我疑心他并未听从我的要求。  
另一位是狄绍尼亚家族的千金，年轻的学者。我在凯因的记忆中见过她。他第一次来到神殿的时候，先去那位女士家里做了告别。这些做间谍的人都可悲，但那位女士却是高尚的信仰者。她正与哨兵结伴而行。  
……我日渐难以明白这个男孩的想法。他始终没有成长，却学得越来越坏。前段时间弄伤的手指现在依旧没有恢复。请饶恕我管教的失责。  
告诉我你去了哪里，罗切，我已经问过你两次。这不是磕伤，也不是你这两天才闯的祸。伤口正在感染。它在蔓延，已经影响到我的文案书写工作了。  
（歪歪斜斜的、充满拼写错误的字迹）  
别追问我！我把一切都做得很好。我找到那个红头发哨兵了，所以我和他离得很远。我不会去咬他的。  
我顺道做了些别的事情。我总得有些自己的乐子！而且那也是我为你而做的。你难道不爱我吗？你怎么敢不爱我！  
手指很疼，头也很疼，我想剪掉这些头发，它们太重了。你怎么又在叹气。  
_  
  
雨下得很大，隆隆雷声从海上传来。伊桑奈儿踩着一道道窗格的影子，在长廊上来回地踱步，时而停下脚步短暂地祈祷。十二点以后教堂所有楼梯的门都上了锁，接受救助而暂住在这里的人们如果不在会客厅的大理石地板上睡着，就只能沿着这条通往前殿的走廊散步。她透过窗户看见戈迪诺神父从雨中急匆匆地回来。他披着一件明黄色的橡胶雨衣，显得有些滑稽，但在雨夜里足够安全。  
戈迪诺不经常在这里出现，伊桑奈儿刚来到这里的时候有幸见过他一次，与他短暂地交谈；之后他就离开了加尔丁大教堂。其他人用一种敬畏的语气谈论他，包括那些明显比他年长许多的老神父。“柯克勒亚……值得尊敬的，受神宠爱的。”他们彼此之间更喜欢称呼姓氏，而允许信徒们像呼唤自己的亲人一样用名字来称呼他们。  
戈迪诺自己对此并无隐瞒。“我是一名向导，因此正在为神殿工作。”他对伊桑奈儿说明。也许是军队的背景令他的气质比其他善良的神父更坚硬一些，无论行走还是站立时都腰背笔挺，硬质的祭衣从他宽阔的肩膀上直直地垂坠下来。他即使与孩子说话也从不俯身，好像毫无通融的余地。伊桑奈儿欣赏他讲话时的简明有力，以及一种受到充分教育而形成的清晰条理。  
现在他正通过教堂的大门，伊桑奈儿看不见他了，但希望与他对话。她去敲了敲那扇锁着的通往前殿的门。过了片刻，戈迪诺打开了它。他摘下了雨衣的兜帽，长发湿漉漉地披散着，在看到伊桑奈儿时显得有些惊讶，同时似乎因为自己狼狈的仪容而有些尴尬。  
“有什么事吗，女士？”他的声音很低，以免打扰到正在休息的人们。  
“我被雷声惊醒了。”伊桑奈儿歉意地笑了笑，“抱歉占用您的时间，神父。我只是怕黑，会客厅里夜晚也不点灯，所以睡不着。”  
“你可以到前殿来。”戈迪诺温和地回答她，用手势邀请她穿过这道门。他显然不记得他们曾经交谈过，因此表现得礼貌而陌生。伊桑奈儿感谢了他的好意，在靠近烛灯的地方选了一张椅子坐下来。那些神话故事的浮雕在摇曳的火光里显得亲切，像她童年时无数个睁着眼睛在宅邸里度过的夜晚所看到的一样。  
“您什么时候会离开？”她又一次向对方提出请求，“我有需要告解的痛苦，也许您比其他任何人都能够理解它。”  
“我很难向你保证。”戈迪诺沉吟了片刻，“我想也许明天早上我在这里，但如果我违约，原谅我。”  
他用着一种不那么庄重的腔调，这让他原本严厉冷峻的形象消退了几分，也许是因为时间特殊。伊桑奈儿能够理解他。这就像自己散着头发穿着睡袍在屋子里走动时一样。神明并不在乎虔诚者以怎样的装扮向他祈祷，一切社交礼节都是献给人的；因而当戈迪诺神父放下一些礼仪拘束的时候，伊桑奈儿反而感到在信仰者的层面上与他靠得更近。  
“我理解您。”她说道，为自己能够告解而松了口气，“请回去休息吧。”  
  
_  
（歪歪斜斜的字迹）  
……我在回来的时候碰见一位高个子的漂亮女人，她想要见你。你不会一早起来就赶到别的地方去吧！我可不想让她失望。我努力学你的语气说话了。  
那个女人叫伊桑，后面接了一串什么东西，大概是。你见到她就会认出她，你们看起来很像。  
（工整的字迹，有一些速记员式的缩写）  
我正要找她。  
时间已经很晚了。那男孩喜欢在夜里跑出去玩。我有一些本该在今晚记录的事情，但我担心现在我的记叙不够清醒正确。我已做过凌晨的祷告了。  
_  
  
“你也许知道，西铎有历史执行官这一说法。”  
伊桑奈儿不再用敬语去称呼神父，这是对方所要求的。他们之间隔着一条上了年岁的长木桌，神父十指交叉搭在桌上，平静而专注地倾听着她。他的右手上缠着绷带，因此没有戴上手套；昨天夜里他回来的时候伊桑奈儿没有注意到他受了伤。“国家编年史的撰写者。”他微微点了点头，简洁而准确地定义道。  
伊桑奈儿很高兴自己不用过多地解释。“那你也许知道他们都在一场爆炸中身亡，十几天前的事情。”她说道，尽量让自己的声音听起来平静。神父又一次对她点头。  
“我是其中一位执行官的继承人。一些巧合让我那天没有前去会议，因此活了下来。”随着叙述的进行，伊桑奈儿感到自己的身体不受控制地开始颤抖。他们不在了。这个说法比“死亡”更能够描述出那种伤痛的本质：当她想要为某个课题而与人争论、向人寻求支持的时候，就会格外清醒地认识到历史学界那些陪伴自己的老师与前辈们都已经离自己而去。如今她孤身一人，想要在黑暗中寻路。“原谅我在众人面前没有报出我的全名。我是伊桑奈儿·乌-狄绍尼亚，一个在档案记载中已经死去的人，失去了我的一切身份，流浪到这里。”  
“这不是你的过错。”戈迪诺放缓了声调，以一种低沉而温和的声音安慰她，“你没有欺瞒任何人，而是为了人们不被欺瞒才活下来。你认为那场爆炸是有意为之的吗？”  
“是。”伊桑奈儿将双手搭在膝盖上，攥紧了自己的裙摆，“继承人们是不应该被召集一堂的。这次会议看起来就像是为了杀死所有执行官，让编年史从此陷入无人书写的状态。”  
这样的言论会为她招致风险，因为她正在攻击这个国家，而且戈迪诺是统治这个国家的暴力机关的一员；但他首先是一位神父，而向神效忠的义务显然是高于一切俗世的职务的。“我不应该与你探讨这些，但我以朋友乃至兄弟的身份为你做出推论。”神父思索了片刻而后回应道，“如果爆炸属于意外，或者来自极端者的袭击，那么议会很快就会选择出新的执行官。这不符合规矩，但既然例外已经发生，他们总会处理。你可以等待一段时间。”  
“我反对这是意外的可能性。我的友人告诉我，在我离开以后宪兵搜查了我的屋子。他们在确保我已经死了。”伊桑奈儿转述着凯因此前对她说过的话，不自觉地用上了与人辩论时那种简洁而锋芒毕露的语气，“而且我也知道他们为什么要这样做。报道声称神殿研发了一种对哨兵的特殊武器，但人们很难不联想到生化武器。”  
以戈迪诺神父的年纪，这个名称也许没有那么清晰生动。它们在几十年前短暂地存在了一段时间，而后被国际公约彻底禁止；包括西铎在内的签约国陆续销毁了全部制剂与相关设备。但对伊桑奈儿而言，过去的事情与眼前的同样亲切。她平等地从书中读到它们。  
“在我们的殖民地上总计有两万多平方公里的土地至今还受着曾投放过的生物武器的毒害，你应该多少知道。两代人过去了，那里的新生儿健康率仍旧低于一成。”她知道怎样最有效地说明这种长久的危险。人们可以为了战争的胜利不择手段，因此她不会将人道主义放在这些现实性危害的前面，“我们如果真的坚信那是我们的领土，那里的居民是我们的子民，就不该用这样的方式得到它。我们不是为了得到荒芜的大地而征战的。”  
有将近一分钟的时间，戈迪诺只是一言不发地看着她，眉头微微皱着，不带有任何的表情。然后他合上双眼仰起头，像是疲倦的人追寻神明的慰藉那样低声祷告。伊桑奈儿知晓他所背诵的经文，因此安静地等待着他念完。  
“如果事情真的将要如此发生，我从心底里为此感到悲哀。”戈迪诺睁眼望向她，回到十指交叉放在桌上的姿势，神色严肃但没有更多的情绪流露出来，“但眼下这只是你的猜测。你应该知道，你是在向我告解，并非向我揭发。”  
“我知道。”伊桑奈儿微微颔首，“如果事情真的如此，我只请求你为枉死者与迷途者祈祷。”  
“当然。”戈迪诺向她应允。  
  
_  
（工整的字迹，有一些行笔不流畅而凝下的墨渍）  
伊桑奈儿是一位虔诚而有见解的信徒。我们简单地谈论神学，她与我观念有很多共同之处，这令我惊奇，并且感到亲近。  
在我来时，我刚得知她是受着军方暗中搜寻的人。从凯因那里我也得知了她与安蒂斯同行的理由。凯因，那个自作聪明的家伙，我为他感到可悲。他怎么会觉得能逃出蜘蛛的网？我不理解他为什么比其他任何人都挣扎得更厉害。  
我检阅人们的头脑时，想到神明也正是这样检视着我们，但更加全知，无所遗漏。这样看来，人们的挣扎是何等微不足道。  
无论如何，我本想将伊桑奈儿移交给军方，但她向我告解的话语令我改变了想法。  
我的手伤状况差极了。我去见了医生，医生对这种溃烂束手无策。但如果做了切除手术，我就无法工作了。这一切也正是我咎由自取。  
（歪歪斜斜的字迹）  
对不起。我受伤了，你一定也很痛。很痛，我想切掉它。然后我会不知道拿什么去握刀。所以我不能。  
对我再说说伊桑的事情吧，我说过你和她很像。有时候我能看见人的灵魂。你瞧，我们俩正挤挤挨挨地住在一块儿。别撞我。  
_  
  
日光透过彩色玻璃的圆窗照进陈列室，在地面上铺开与展柜中的珠宝同等绚丽夺目的光彩。仅以奢华饰品而论，加尔丁大教堂的收藏可与首都的皇家博物馆相提并论，因为许多来自海外的奇珍异宝流落到这里。这间展厅刚刚修缮过，还没有正式开放参观申请，伊桑奈儿是少数的几位访客之一，但她不是为珠宝而来。加尔丁港的许多历史文物也被保存在这里。省立博物院落成的时候它将一部分藏品捐赠了出去，但更多的仍然锁在教堂之中，只有少数人能获准浏览。  
戈迪诺愿意为她开放这项特权。“历史执行官当然有权查阅一切史料。”他领着伊桑奈儿经过那些旧王族的皇冠、权杖与首饰，穿过道道圆拱，将她带入陈列文献的小房间。在过去的几十年间，教堂的人员与信徒中的志愿者为那些古老的纸质资料进行了誊抄与转印，因此现在它们拥有了能够被翻阅的版本。  
伊桑奈儿已经有一段时间没有读到过令她称心的书籍了，这让她深陷于焦渴之中。她可以看到报刊，但更有价值的藏书绝不是路边的报刊亭可以买到的，甚至市面上任何地方都不能。图书馆需要身份证明，而那正是她现在唯一欠缺的东西。  
两天前戈迪诺又一次外出归来，伊桑奈儿在庭院里与他散步。“我很害怕这样躲藏的日子会让我不足以掌握历史的全貌。”她说到这一点，继而流露出对单调生活的困扰。她的一切生活都建立在纸页上。神父理解她，并且为她提供了教堂力所能及的帮助。这对于伊桑奈儿来说已经是非常非常多了。  
很多人害怕戈迪诺，因此对于他们二人的友谊感到不可思议。伊桑奈儿不止一次被同样受着救济而留在这里的女人好奇地打探。她们总觉得女人之间都天然地相通，理所当然地可以聚在一起互相议论他人的私事；一些男人也这样想，并且因此拒绝和女人过多地交谈。伊桑奈儿在这中间也看到一道裂痕，就像她在民族之间、在氏族之间看到的一样。遗憾的是，她与她们无话可说，因为她没有家庭，没有心上人，另外也没有太多时间。  
而戈迪诺愿意与她交谈，就像此时一样。“我很惊讶，因为人们往往会祈祷神明阻止灾厄的发生。”神父依旧笔挺地站着，双手交握垂在身前。文献室有一扇明亮的窗户，因此他面容中的阴霾也被一扫而空，“而你看来并不想阻止这一切，即使你为之痛苦万分。那是因为你感到这一切是命定的吗？”  
“不，那当然是我们咎由自取。”伊桑奈儿将几份文献在窗前的桌台上摊开，习惯性地从口袋里摸出几枚小面额的硬币作为夹在书中的标注，“‘我已予以启示，而你只须顺着这条道路前行’。该如何规诫世人遵循启示是我们自己的责任。”  
“我想的也正是如此。”戈迪诺的眉头因严肃的思考而微微皱起，当他不再保有那种平和微笑的时候，伊桑奈儿才觉得自己真正地在与他对话，“神从不垂怜。”  
“正因为全知，所以不垂怜于任何人。”伊桑奈儿答着，“因此有历史循环往复，国家兴衰，朝代更迭。而我身为历史执行官，虽然被触动，却绝不应该干涉。”  
“不应干涉……”戈迪诺若有所思地重复着这个说法，“高高在上的神所不做的事，你就同样地不做吗？”  
伊桑奈儿对神父做了一个噤声的手势。她将一些关键词记录到自己的笔记本上，而后才意识到自己的失礼，不由得愧疚起来。“抱歉，我看入神了。我将你当做我的朋友。”  
“是我打扰了。”戈迪诺温和地回应，然后不再说话。他是理解自己的，伊桑奈儿想道。他们其实达成了一种共识：他们先向神效忠，而后才向国家效忠。战争里这样的立场是危险的，因此谁也没有说出口；但沉默并非谎言。  
  
_  
（歪歪斜斜的字迹）  
……把这件事交给我吧，我不是一直都知道该为你做什么吗？不用再追问了。你以前也没有问过。难道我也要向你告解吗？我不信神！真见鬼！  
告诉我你会读什么样的书，你会跟她聊些什么。我想见她！我已经学会了她的名字。  
离我远点，我的矛扎到你了。  
我说什么来着，我能看见灵魂。我看见她就像看见正包裹着我的你的光芒。  
我们是两个灵魂。放心让我去做吧，不要把我的赌债和你的算在一起。以后我们就会分开的，在你去天上的时候。  
（工整的字迹，失去了花体字的连贯）  
……神疏于责罚。我无法在一位历史执行官的面前说出这一见解，因为她的职责需要她绝对中立公正的态度。律师与法官们也许会认同我，因为他们是人间的仲裁者。但他们并非全知。  
暗室小组的工作陷入了停滞，敌人用了一套新的系统。这是近期最大的困难。前线变得安静，这往往是暴风雨来临的前兆，但没有人为我带回有效的消息。一切都忙碌而徒劳。  
我不愿为自身的不幸而感慨。但我感到自己时日无多，因为这只手的缘故。工作为何在这时停滞下来？我感到遗憾。  
你既然不信神，该如何扮演一个神父呢，罗切博赛？  
我惊讶你能记住她的名字，因为你连自己的也记不住。  
_  
  
伊桑奈儿从文献室里出来，正在单手抱着东西姿势别扭地锁门的时候，戈迪诺快步走上楼梯来帮了她一把。他看起来心情不错，也许是因为前线的战事平静了下来。  
“我也许可以帮助你。”他在门口站住，伸出一只手来虚虚地拦住了伊桑奈儿，“如果你需要寻找什么。”  
他用了一种听起来格外放松的口气，甚至也不再坚持一贯清晰标准的咬字。这或许是因为前天伊桑奈儿称呼他为“我的朋友”——事实上这容易让人会错意。伊桑奈儿没有别的朋友，所以她本来是指她把对方当成凯因，而自说自话地让神父安静；当她沉浸书中时她习惯了身旁沉默地投来的视线属于她的旧友。但她也没有执意去纠正，因为如果神父愿意以私人的名义视她为朋友，她当然感到荣幸。  
“你已经为我做了很多。”她微微行了个礼，狭窄的旋转楼梯并没有给她多少空间，“这些一手资料很充分，也很珍贵。”  
“不，”戈迪诺说道，稍微压低了声音，“我是说你真正在追寻的东西。外面正在发生的事情。”  
伊桑奈儿怔了一下，戈迪诺提起这件事情，令她有些意外，甚至是难以置信。毫无疑问她正一筹莫展，只能从报纸上已经被渲染过的文字了解外界在发生的事情；但她没有想过在这方面帮助她的人会是戈迪诺。  
“如果你愿意对我讲述，我万分感激。”她感到自己些微地颤抖着，因为在黑暗中重新触摸到了一处倚仗，因为终于真切地感到那巨大的压力将要降在自己一个人的身上。  
“我愿意告诉你我所知道的事情。”神父回答道，“但我现在知道得还不够多。”  
然后他做了一个手势，示意他们可以从这里离开。那只手的伤势加重了，伊桑奈儿猜测那与他在神殿的工作有关。  
在路上他们遇见两位落难者。伊桑奈儿向他们行了个礼，这也许对他们有些太庄重了，一时让那二人有些手足无措。但总体而言从陈列室所在的塔楼到附属墓地的这段路不常有人来。伊桑奈儿常在这一段路上散步，读那些特殊的墓碑。在这一次战争开始后添立了一些，铭文说明是用于纪念几次重大战役中逝去的加尔丁省人。这里的其它墓碑也是如此，它们都用一个名号代替了无法计数更无法寻找尸骸的许多死者。总该有人为他们祈祷，否则他们就不能死。伊桑奈儿想，那些学界前辈们的墓碑应该最终得到应有的注解，他们也不能死，如果人们不知道他们死于谋杀而非意外的话。  
“加尔丁的晚霞很漂亮。”她说道。他们沿着拱廊慢慢走着，脚下也有一些同样属于无名者的墓碑。太阳已经落得差不多，天色转成温暖的粉紫色。“比首都的日落温柔。我上过一次古神庙，雪山映照着火烧一样的日色，怎么看都只觉得凌厉。”  
“我很惊讶你上到过那里。”戈迪诺微微扬起眉毛，饶有兴致地听着伊桑奈儿的讲述，“对于你来说，那条路应该很难走。”  
“我的朋友陪着我到那里去的。”伊桑奈儿颇为感慨地回忆道，“他是异教徒，但还是愿意和我一起去。我也没有拜访过其它地方，反而是这次落难才让我有幸游历许多书中的地点。”  
“我也很惊讶你会有异教徒朋友。”戈迪诺说道，但并没有流露出任何谴责，而是笑了一下。伊桑奈儿经常感到那张惯于保持平静的脸在真心地露出笑容时显得古怪。  
“当然，我爱他们也如爱我的兄弟。”她这样说着，然后稍微迟疑了一下，“尽管我与我的兄弟之间没有值得标榜的情谊。”  
“你如果有爱你的兄弟，也不会一个人落难到这里。”戈迪诺回答道。他稍微晃了晃脑袋，好像是觉得头发太沉了似的。伊桑奈儿理解那种长发加上束发的银饰带来的重量。“我很遗憾。”  
“不必遗憾。作为私生女，我的家族给予我的东西已经足够多了。”  
她深知自己有多么幸运，即使她几乎没有对家人的印象，但那荣耀的姓氏并未从她身上被剥夺；而她也为了证明自己能够担当这个姓氏，能够看到家族对自己的认可，而多年心无旁骛地研习着。“我已为自己的出生无数次忏悔，请原谅我和我的父母。”她偏过头去看向神父，后者同情地对她点头，“我没有家族的漂亮金发，让他们接受我住在那里也许会很难。”  
“但它很像加尔丁的晚霞。”戈迪诺思索了片刻而后回答。  
  
_  
（歪歪斜斜的字迹）  
我想实现她的愿望，就像我想实现你的愿望一样。我为你做的事我也要为她做。  
我早就发现了她要找的东西。我跟踪着一个该死的家伙去了禁区。该死的。  
时间永远不够。名单那么长。  
……拿走我的手吧，伊桑奈儿。  
你不觉得痛吗，柯克勒亚？  
（工整的字迹，如印刷一般方正）  
我想我需要一台打字机，以备不时之需。  
我，戈迪诺·若-柯克勒亚，一名正直的神父，向神明起誓我不曾说谎，也未在这本记录中有虚假的叙述。这是这一本的最后一页。和此前的所有记录一样，我愿意在我死后公开它，作为医学研究资料。  
_


	4. 第三件展览品 空军飞行员的圆珠笔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这支圆珠笔的持有者曾用它在飞行记录的间隙里写下对于已故恋人的思念。圆珠笔在高空中的稳定特性使它成为西铎空军的标准配置。”

加尔丁港的外围，不同民族的外来人口各自聚居，形成只有加尔丁人自己了解的街区，使用两种或者更多的语言来标注他们的招牌和广告。安蒂斯穿过其中一条街道，在昏暗的街灯底下费力地辨认着那些门牌。为他指路的当地人都只能用浓厚的口音告诉他约定俗成的代称，而不是地图和路标上写的官方道路名。  
事情发生得不算突然，因为哨兵早就听到了脚步声。那窃贼的手伸到他口袋里之前，安蒂斯就准确地抓住了对方的手臂，手肘往后撞在对方胸口，继而扳着那条手臂反向折过去。他的动作干净利落，以至于骨头折断的声音响起之后男人才痛苦地发出呻吟。安蒂斯将他一脚踩在地下，顺手在他身上摸了摸，抓出两只钱夹、一把哨兵用的镇定剂；后者让他饶有兴致地挑了挑眉。这东西是黑市上的稀缺货，敌国保有这种技术，而现在它的配方还没有被破解。即使是军方也愿意高价买它。  
“嘿，多谢了！”有人远远地冲他打招呼，一路向他大步跑过来，看起来是其中一些东西的主人。安蒂斯本能地皱了皱眉头转身想走。那是个哨兵，他的白狼比他速度更快，矫健地跃过两道栅栏朝安蒂斯扑过来。  
下一刻白狼发出一声受伤的哀号。安蒂斯的短刀从斗篷底下滑出来，银光划进它的皮毛里；云豹咬在了它的喉咙上，但体格的差异让白狼迅速挣脱出来。巨型的猛兽伏低了身体，警觉地后退了两步。安蒂斯收回了刀。云豹威胁性地低声咆哮着。还好精神动物不会流血受伤，它们只是把这些痛觉反馈到它们的主人身上。  
白狼的主人踉踉跄跄地赶到安蒂斯身边来，露出一个很勉强的微笑。他的头发也和他的精神体一样闪耀着月亮的光辉。“你真警觉。”他俯身抱了一下自己的精神动物，“简直有些过度。”  
“检讨你自己。”安蒂斯耸耸肩，把手里的东西递还给他。任何受过精神动物袭击、被拖入过他人精神图景的人都会对此警觉。  
“多谢，你帮了我们大忙。”那男人接过东西，对安蒂斯明朗地笑了笑，显然痛觉已经消散了。他又低下头看了看在地上缩成一团呻吟着的小偷，“怎么办，这家伙？”  
安蒂斯没兴趣管一个窃贼，就像他也没兴趣接这个男人的话一样。“你随意。”他说着转过身去。那男人和他的狼安蒂斯都不愿意再多看。  
“那你不来舞会吗？”对方在他身后高声问道，“我是说，我在邀请你。我们正在舞会上，所以才没有立刻察觉这小偷。来吗？”  
他五官有着明显的异族特征，显然也是住在这附近的移民之一，但说话时听不出口音。安蒂斯本可以向他问路，但他只是沉默地继续借着街灯读那些门牌，好像听不见对方的声音。  
遭受冷遇的男人顿了一下，又突兀地说，“我是维尔达，维尔达·席玛。”  
安蒂斯也不认识那个名字，事实上在终于抵达破旧的旅馆时已经完全忘记了它。他向老板要了一小杯酒，以此温暖地睡下，暂时抛开一切忧虑与脑海中混沌的噪音。

  
安蒂斯在下午的时候才醒来。前一天晚上他睡了两个小时就匆匆起身出门。伊桑奈儿的委托让他暂时手头阔绰，不必为养活自己而在更多的杂务之间辗转，因此他现在一心一意地寻找着那个叫罗切的男人。  
清晨的时候有人来与他接头，告诉他罗切正在这座城市里游荡。外来者在他们各自的街区里拥有自己的小教堂，方便以不同的语言布道。两天前的雨夜，一名牧师死在他的小教堂门口，尸体的样子让早起做祷告的老人吓得昏厥过去。他的舌头被拔出来，四肢大大地摊开躺在台阶上，两只手被单独砍下来交叠在胸口，手底下按着一本经书。“处刑人罗切”喜欢做这样的事情。  
也许因为战争年代人们时时在惨死，所以谁也顾不上过多地吊唁与反思。最早知情人只将神职人员的死亡和罗切关联起来，但如今他们察觉到他也对很多普通人下手。毫无疑问，罗切是个狂热的反对者，但没有人有余力去对付他，因此只能将他也划归到流民区那些抢面包的老鼠的范畴，放一只野猫来捉他。  
安蒂斯披上斗篷，顺着楼梯走下去。老板热情地用故乡的语言向他问候，他确实听不懂，何况他听懂了也不会回应。街道上没有什么人，此时人们不是在军队里就是在工厂；但转角处有一阵热闹的嬉笑声。安蒂斯没有凑热闹的兴趣，但他匆匆路过的时候维尔达叫住了他。年轻的男人和他同样年轻的几个玩伴聚在一起，那些人望着他的神情充满仰慕和憧憬。  
“至少告诉我你的名字吧？”维尔达说。他年纪轻轻，身材高大，举止利落，毫无疑问是一个服役中的哨兵。  
“你用不着我。”安蒂斯的余光看见那只狼绕着自己的云豹打转，“我是个雇佣兵，所以我们对于对方都没兴趣。”  
“他不认识你。”旁边一个青年用蹩脚的西铎官话惊讶地对维尔达说道，“他不看报纸。”  
“我不看。”安蒂斯回答。那几个人快速地用他们的母语彼此交谈着，而安蒂斯厌烦于他人嗡嗡的议论声。“找我还有别的事情吗？我赶时间。”  
“不，我只是想认识你，不可以吗？”维尔达盯着他。也许那是一种表达真诚的方式，但那种视线的重量让安蒂斯觉得疲倦，就像那种直截了当的对于交际的呼吁也让他觉得聒噪一样。“昨天的事情我很感谢你。为什么我们不多聊一聊？我们甚至都是哨兵。”  
他们甚至都是哨兵。  
有一瞬间安蒂斯几乎以为自己已经拔出了刀，但在短暂的沉默里只有云豹的低吼代替他表达了自己的态度。如他这样狼狈的、残疾的、不入流的家伙，甚至也是哨兵。他们没有任何可以聊的，哨兵之间只适合干架，像两只斗兽场里的动物一样打得你死我活；安蒂斯毫无疑问会是死的那一个。但没人在乎，他自己也不。  
最后他什么也没有说出口，避开了维尔达的目光径直走开，手仍然握着刀，藏在斗篷底下。他不知道其他人在议论什么，只觉得那种异国的语言生涩拗口。  
“我也得过段时间再回来，我们可以到时候再见。”维尔达的声音从他背后传来，坚定而开朗，带着一往无前的自负，好像他也和他的同伴一样听不见精神动物被激怒的吼声。也许的确有很多人会等着和他再见，但安蒂斯绝不会。  
短驳车开到市中心，安蒂斯在加尔丁大教堂的门口下车。他并不真的赶时间。午后温暖的阳光正洒在开阔的大地上，从教堂前的广场上可以望见港口船只高大的桅杆，也能听见教堂恢宏的钟声，伊桑奈儿想必喜欢这个地方。他去报刊亭买了一份报纸，尽管阅读对他来说是件难事。  
紧接着他在报纸上看见一张熟悉的脸和一个熟悉的名字。维尔达·席玛，王牌空军飞行员。  


维尔达从大教堂的台阶上走下来的时候，见到那个带着豹子的哨兵远远地坐在广场角落的长椅上。他整张脸埋在报纸的背后，但维尔达下意识地用哨兵的视力去看了看那一星燃烧的橙红色。空气中弥漫着教堂里飘出来的松木香味，海鸟悠长的鸣叫被咸涩的海风捎来，与街道上的汽笛声交织在一起；甚至树木摇动与报纸翻页的沙沙声也传入他的耳朵里。在加尔丁大教堂的门前，一切知觉信号充沛地流淌过他的神经，灌入他的头脑，他的精神力在开阔的城市广场上舒展，而后精确地在一个人的身边收束。  
维尔达说不上来自己为什么突然这样去看对方。很少有人能像那个年长的哨兵一样扫兴。他像他的短刀一样锋利又冰凉，而且只像一把刀，不像一个人。他们在一个星期以前偶遇过两次，维尔达甚至问不出他的名字，好像他们的每一句对话都是对生命的浪费。“可你怎么邀请他来舞会呢？”那男人走后朋友小声嘀咕，“他断了一只手臂，根本没有办法和我们跳舞。”  
“是啊。”维尔达耸耸肩，“但我想跟他跳舞。”  
他快步走下台阶。这是他在任务后短暂的一天假期，他有很多要享受的事情。哨兵们是受宠的，尤其在他的位置上。他们必须在长时间执行飞行任务后得到一些休息，让向导整理他们的精神状态。飞行员的工作毫无疑问会带来巨大的感官过载压力，绝大多数哨兵根本无法忍受那样近在咫尺的引擎轰鸣声，更不要说发挥哨兵的优势在空中锁定对手。维尔达是做到这一点的少数几个人，靠着他的艰苦训练、忍耐力与坚定信仰。他在这个话题上可以对记者侃侃而谈，但眼下不是这样一个时机。  
“你说你不看报纸的。”他用调侃的语气向对方打招呼，“真巧，我们又遇见了。”  
男人从报纸后面抬起眼睛看了看他，就像看一只受鱼腥味吸引而落在餐桌上的海鸟那样平淡：“有什么事？”  
“也许神明指引我们相识。”维尔达说着，自然地在对方身边坐下来，否则他的影子就要完全把对方笼罩住了，“你觉得呢？”  
“我对这说法不感兴趣。”对方语气平板地回答，视线回到自己的报纸上。他看起来读得很缓慢，眉头微微皱着，让维尔达觉得他也许有什么视力障碍。  
“你在这里等人？”维尔达换了个话题，“或者只是散心？”  
男人沉默了片刻。“等人。”他说道，永远惜字如金。  
维尔达看见那只云豹从他的脚边起身，跑向大教堂的方向。很快一个紫色长发的女人从大门里走出来，在街道交汇处的报刊亭买了些什么，而后又提着长裙优雅地走上台阶回到教堂里。年长的哨兵注视着她消失，接着折起报纸站起身来，又一次打算毫无礼貌地立刻离去。  
“那是你在等的人？”维尔达问道。他本来不特别关心别人的私事，但对方什么也不肯对他说，处处都是谜题，而人们总会对一个谜题的答案好奇。  
“我的雇主。”男人简短地回答，看起来没有为提起这件事而不悦，“我来确认她还健全地活着。”  
“很特别的委托。”维尔达想了想，如此评价道，“你很能打，但你每天就在做这样的事情？”  
他明白雇佣兵时常做这一类安保工作，在危险的情景里这会有很高的报酬；但全国也许没有比加尔丁大教堂更安全的地方，而那女人看起来在里面过着深居简出的生活。这不是一个哨兵该做的事情。哨兵们应该能够在战争中发挥更大的作用，即使他们有一些残缺。  
“你付我钱吗？”男人不耐烦地反问他，“我有什么义务听你的指点？”  
维尔达张了张嘴，一时没有找到合适的话语。  
他以为自己有很多事情可以向这个哨兵分享，例如前两天他刚刚击落了生涯的第50架敌机，例如他认识一个残疾的在役哨兵，还能为狙击手做观察员；但对方用那么自然的语气表明，这些都和他无关。维尔达想说的事情与他无关，国家和神明也与他无关。风吹开男人的斗篷，他就那样袒露在维尔达面前，残缺，畸形，憔悴而落魄，鼻梁被一道泛白的伤疤割开，眼底带着疲倦的青黑，像是昼夜不肯放松警惕地与什么搏斗着；但他只要望过来一眼，就依然高傲得不可一世，依然暗藏锋芒。  
“可你不愤怒吗？不仇恨吗？”维尔达不知为何激动起来，也许是为那男人明明是一柄漂亮的利刃，却不用来贯穿敌人的胸膛，“为了这只断手，你应该想要向敌人报复才对啊，而不是坐在广场上无所事事，为一个女人消磨时光。”  
他的反应向来很快，但这一刻他完全没有防备。那把短刀只是一刹那就逼到他的喉咙上。他感到一线寒意，知道那里一定已经被刀刃压出一道血痕。  
“我不介意杀一个英雄。”男人哑着嗓子，望向他的橙红眼睛里像燃烧着烈火。他没有更多的表情了，但维尔达仿佛透过冰凉的刀尖感到那种寂静之中能够熔化一切的愤怒，像沉默的山脊之中流淌翻涌的岩浆。  
维尔达隔着刀锋死死地盯着那双眼睛，觉得不可理喻，觉得怒不可遏。那男人的孤高、乖戾与暴烈，竟然全都错用在这么荒谬的地方。  
好啊，他想，既然你只喜欢野蛮原始的沟通方式。  
下一刻他就用自己体格的优势反手将对方制住压在长椅上。两个人的力量在无声之中互相对峙着，而他们越过刀刃彼此凝视。这不是该对自己的同胞所做的事，但维尔达不习惯输，更不会认输。  
在同为哨兵的前提下，高大又四肢健全的维尔达毫无疑问占据完全的优势，有权获取自己想要的一切东西。他有两只手来压制对方，其中一只用力捏着对方的手腕，直到疼痛让男人无法控制地松开五指。那把短刀掉在地下，发出颓丧的当啷一声。  
“E.S.S。”维尔达瞥了一眼，念出刀柄上刻着的那个缩写，嘲讽地笑了笑，“我会知道你的名字的。”  


安蒂斯抵达火车站的时候，一批士兵刚从前线撤下来，带着浓烈的血腥气、泥土与硫磺味。安蒂斯与他们保持着一些距离。他的伤早已不会痛，但任何来自他人的触碰都足够让他狂躁。  
两个星期前他从这里离开，回到家中与凯因又一次短暂地碰面。后者带来了一些好酒，还为他自己带了一只酒杯。安蒂斯告诉对方伊桑奈儿一切平安，但没有告诉他那位大小姐去了他的故乡。凯因看起来不那么愿意回到加尔丁港，在这一点上安蒂斯理解他；因此他们只能约在安蒂斯的家中。哨兵的本意是想让对方为自己做精神疏导，尽管他不喜欢这个向导的性格，却很欣赏对方干净利落的作风。作为一个野生向导，凯因没有任何多余的责任心与关怀，而这是安蒂斯唯一能够接受向导的方式，像找一个应召女郎那样。他不定期地需要来自向导的帮助，有时候他为此付钱，有时候他用武力威胁，但几乎不会再与这其中的任何人第二次见面。  
凯因没有在这件事情上帮助他，因为这个向导几乎失去了向导的特质。他没有解释，安蒂斯也没兴趣过问。很多时候凯因不自觉地用自己的精神力去压制身边的哨兵，现在他看起来无法这样做了，而安蒂斯厌烦他的理由终于少了一条。他答应为安蒂斯找一个能提供服务的人，并且低价卖给他两支摩兰的镇定剂。  
然后他们又用了一些时间谈论罗切，一个货真价实的杀人狂，选择雨夜来隐藏自己的行踪。但安蒂斯无论如何都无法抓到他。他们掌握的事发地点几乎能勾勒出罗切的行程。在过去两个月的时间里他看起来就像是在首都与加尔丁之间的道路上往返，因此现在安蒂斯又回到这里，在加尔丁港的火车站台上蹙着眉忍受熙熙攘攘的人群。  
然后他听到一个声音。  
“爱因斯蒂拉！”  
那个呼唤声与其它声音混杂在一起。来车站迎接这些士兵的人很多，每个人都在喊着不同的名字。于是安蒂斯让那个名字也沉没在人群的喧嚣里，头也不抬地继续向前走着，把每一个音节踩在靴子底下。  
但声音的主人不依不饶地叫嚷着，追逐着他，越过川流不息的人潮，直到除了这一个名字以外所有的呼喊都远远地消失在安蒂斯的身后。  
“爱因斯蒂拉。”维尔达追上他，拦在他的面前。他的上衣敞开着，腰上厚厚地缠着绷带，为此他只能大步地走向安蒂斯，而不能奔跑。“我知道你的名字了。E.S.S，爱因斯蒂拉·西-斯卡弗吉。”  
安蒂斯抬眼望向这个年轻的哨兵，从他浅灰色的眼睛里看见明晃晃的锋芒，好像打赢一场恶仗那样喜悦。于是他嘲讽地轻笑了一声。  
“然后呢？”他平静地问道。  
也许是这声笑激怒了维尔达。哨兵天性如此，他们好斗如猛兽，一个讯号就能让他们厮杀。安蒂斯感觉到一阵剧烈的疼痛，而后看到自己的云豹被庞大的白狼按住撕咬着，在那对爪子与尖牙底下拼命地挣扎，发出痛苦的吼叫声。  
“我不知道。”白狼的主人看上去依然明朗友好，只是有一种歇斯底里的情绪藏在底下，令他的脸部肌肉都紧绷着，“也许我只是想邀请你去舞会。只是想让你正眼看看我。”  
“为什么？”安蒂斯继续问道。他可以对维尔达说出很多嘲讽的话，但他连多一个词都懒得说，任何一点表情都懒得做。他习惯了幻痛，因此从精神动物那里传导而来的痛苦几乎无法让他有任何反应，如果维尔达想在这种地方对他施压，那会是个失败的策略。  
年轻的哨兵微微皱起眉头。他攥紧拳头的时候安蒂斯几乎听到关节发出的细小声音，但他开口所说的每一个字却如此具有迷惑性，就像他那张完好漂亮的脸上带着的忧郁神情也足够欺骗涉世未深的少年一样。“也许因为你让我着魔。”他说道，“我总想着你的事情，还有在夕阳里返航的时候想起你的头发。”  


比起西铎的子民，维尔达更像是仅属于加尔丁港这座城市的孩子。作为漂泊的移民者后代，只有这里为他保存着两样他视作归宿的东西：他的信仰和他故国的风俗。他在每一次凯旋归来以后向祝福过他的神明祈祷，而在每一个自由的夜晚与朋友们沉浸于派对和狂欢。  
维尔达的街区也许是整座城市最喧闹的地方之一。他享受那些高分贝的音乐，像他年轻的同胞们一样。他们来到他们的宗主国，但依旧保留他们的乡音与情热的舞曲，用彩色绸布蒙住白炽灯，分别与重逢都同样庆祝。如今他庆祝自己陷于一段绝望的爱，在每一个舞伴面前喃喃地念着那个红发哨兵的名字。  
这个想法听起来很疯狂，但他没有时间斟酌，更没有时间酝酿旷日持久的恋情。他随时会坠落，会烧成灰烬，事实上三天前就险些经历一次。神明保佑他，让他活着回到这里，只被爆炸的残片划伤。他解开衬衫的衣扣，让那些白色的绷带在灯光底下被染成暗红，允许自己的舞伴轻轻地触碰它们。  
爱因斯蒂拉也许会来，更有可能不会。自己向他告白，邀请了他，而他也没有露出更多的表情。现在维尔达自认为已经了解这个哨兵，透过男人在神殿留下的档案，透过那一长串荣誉清单。他看见黑白照片里男人的热烈与骄矜，并用如今他所亲眼见过的那种赤红自作主张地为对方染色。他应该肆意骄纵如烈火，但爱因斯蒂拉只是带着一道横贯脸颊的伤疤和下巴上未修理过的短硬的胡茬，沉默而厌倦，在维尔达的面前一次又一次走过。维尔达知道他三十一岁，还知道他在神殿的档案里已经死亡六年。  
“你又爱上了让你伤心的人，是吗？”他的同伴在音乐声中扯着嗓子问他，“为什么？这里有那么多爱你的，你却看不上！他是个向导吗？”  
“是个哨兵。”维尔达回答道，“有点太吵了，我出去缓口气。”  
他的感官过载偶尔会出现，但程度不会太严重。没有什么哨兵喜欢这样喧闹的舞会，但他永远享受其中。他拿了一杯饮料，走到院子里。那种气泡水有着模仿酒精的刺激口感，但完全符合禁酒令。  
他独自在半夜的冷风中站了一会儿，然后看到爱因斯蒂拉沿着人行道走过来，单手熟练地点上一支烟。  
“爱因斯。”维尔达高兴地张开双臂向他走去；他自作主张地简化了对方的名字，让它变得更柔软，适合含在唇齿之间呢喃，“我很高兴你愿意来。”  
爱因斯似乎过了一会儿才意识到维尔达是在叫他。“不必自作多情。”他侧过头去长长地呼出一口烟，“我回旅馆，路过。”  
“你非得这么跟我说话吗？”维尔达盯着他，不明白自己为什么值得对方这样嘲弄，“我不觉得我很差劲。”  
他开口永远刻薄，即使维尔达已经那样了解他，那样对他示好。维尔达理解一些贵族小姐的骄矜，也清楚一些欲擒故纵的技俩，但爱因斯显然不是端着其中的任何一种姿态等待着维尔达来追逐的；他只是单纯地看不上自己。  
“我没耐心哄你高兴罢了。”爱因斯回答道，“小孩。”  
“你的意思是觉得我很幼稚吗？”维尔达也被对方气得笑了起来。他们之间只隔着七岁，他的血统令他骨骼宽阔，面容棱角分明，早已长得足够成熟。没有任何外在的理由能够让爱因斯嘲讽他为小孩。至于内在，维尔达想，他们甚至没有说过几句话，他凭什么能够判断？  
当然，爱因斯有理由看不上他作为军人得到的荣誉。从一个西铎人的视角，他永远不会理解维尔达有多么拼命，不会理解一个不带有中间名的姓氏出现在报纸的头版上有多么难。但维尔达也不需要他的同情或者理解。神平等地爱着世人，因此给了维尔达机会。他努力了，然后他得到嘉奖，这种荣耀不需要其他任何人来成就，尤其不需要一个沉溺于烟酒的异教徒来明白。  
他不知道自己是出于什么样的冲动而这样做的，也许为了让对方好好地看看自己，也许因为自己只知道这样暴力的方式能触碰到对方。他不能理解爱因斯，爱因斯像个疯子，不过看起来自己疯得更重。对方挣扎不过他。维尔达将他的独手拉过头顶压在墙上，另一只手掐住他的下颌骨，免得这只疯狗咬伤自己。  
他在小巷口毫无理由而又一往情深地亲吻对方。爱因斯的头发散乱，垂到眼前，那对暗含火焰的眼睛从发丝背后望过来，既不气恼也不享受，只有深深的厌倦，好像它的主人已经先被这道火焰给燃烧殆尽了一样。  
“为什么不能接受我的爱呢？”维尔达去亲吻他的额头，在他耳边低声叹息着。他们的身体彼此紧贴，维尔达用自己高大的体型将对方牢牢压制在这面墙上。他早就想好了要做什么，因此手顺着斗篷摸进去，先卸下了对方别在腰上的短刀，而后摸进对方的裤子。  
谁也不会看清，即使所有人都会理解。维尔达听见渗透过墙壁的音乐声，舞曲的节奏令砖墙震颤着，而爱因斯的身体也在颤抖，在他的手底。“这就是你爱别人的方式吗？”年长的哨兵咬着牙，声音嘶哑地质问他。他终于动摇了，在沉默与愤怒之间流露出其他的、不那么坚硬的情绪。  
维尔达扯着他的头发，让他仰起头，像被捉住的猎物一样暴露出软弱的喉咙。他没有回答，也答不上来。他渴望爱因斯赠予他更多的表情，渴望对方的认可，渴望对方的屈服，在本能的快感里爱他，或者爱他带来的任何东西。  
然后他感到一阵撕裂的疼痛，一种搅动他的五脏六腑的痛苦与恶心。爱因斯在他放松钳制的一刹那，挣脱了他的手，狠狠地一拳砸在了他的伤口上。维尔达弯下腰，愤怒而痛苦地咆哮着，鲜血从绷带之间溢出来。爱因斯甩开了他，捡起地上的那把刀。  
“滚。”他说着，表情中混杂着嫌恶与轻蔑，“你根本不知道痛。不要卖弄它。”  


维尔达被紧急送回神殿的附属医院接受治疗。任何哨兵都能够一拳打碎普通人的肋骨，爱因斯当然也不例外；他没有下那么狠的手，但也足够让维尔达重新躺回病床上。医院的护士喜欢维尔达，愿意在半夜查房时与他多聊一会儿天，只是维尔达对这份殷勤兴致缺缺。  
他仰躺在床上，用圆珠笔和记事板艰难地写信。护士认出那上面西铎空军的纹章，因此与他攀谈。“你在给谁写信？”她一边给维尔达换药一边问道，“如果不算私密，我可以代笔。”  
维尔达向她摆了摆手。“写给我的心上人。”他说道，“虽然寄不出去。”  
护士显然误会了他的意思——或者其实不算误解，因为爱因斯蒂拉对于神殿而言已经死了。“我很遗憾。”她难过地放低了声音，“请你尽情写吧。”  
维尔达翻过去新的一页，稍微放下了手臂休息，眼前又浮现出爱因斯的模样。他没有办法不爱他。与维尔达交往过的那些男人女人相比，爱因斯绝对算不上漂亮，也不是一个向导，而是另一个该死的、炸药桶一般棘手的哨兵；但正是那些他所缺失的地方让维尔达想要爱他，想要亲吻他的伤疤，他的右手，他残断的肢体，闭口但永远不可能愈合的伤痕。  
我知道你很多的事情，他写道。  
爱因斯不是在战斗中死去的。他死于一场意外的火灾，被永远地压在废墟里，他的战友们竭尽全力地去救他，但没能把他从火中夺回来。  
他们以为你死了，但我知道你如今还在燃烧着。维尔达写到这里，短暂地闭了闭眼睛。我知道你受人背叛，你的战友们没有去救你，而是谋杀了你。  
他叹了口气，将那一页纸撕下来，揉成一团。护士已经到隔壁床去检查了，他的伤口正以一个年轻哨兵的优秀生命力迅速恢复着。很快他就会出院，虽然不能立刻承受高空作战的强度，但可以回到训练场上，回到战争的前线。他觉得这一次已经够痛了，因为他的感官过载，那些被放大的痛觉几乎让他发疯。他不知道这够不够爱因斯的标准。当然，烧伤的疼痛程度一定更高，几个从起火坠落的飞机中逃生的战友曾经讲述过那种经历，但那不应该是爱因斯对自己嘲讽的理由。  
他又拿起记事板。档案里爱因斯的精神动物是国王猎豹，那种老虎一样的花纹没有人会认错；但维尔达亲眼所见的并不是。精神动物应该稳定地伴随他的主人一生，维尔达的白狼从来没有毛色变黑的迹象。“让我见你一面吧。”他一边写一边低声念道，“我还有这么多问题想问你。还有很多话想对你说。你还没有了解我。”  
这时候他的一个朋友敲了敲门然后走进来，把几张纸夹到他的记事板上。“你要找的那几个人的档案。”那女人说。

  
“我还是不明白你到底看不看报纸。”  
安蒂斯没有抬头。他认识这个声音，并且没有想到它的主人还会坚持不懈地找上门来。“有时看。”他回答道，“什么事？”  
维尔达很自然地在他身边坐下来，然后向他伸出手，这个动作让他警惕万分；但年轻的哨兵只是轻轻地将他落在后颈的头发全部撩了起来。安蒂斯知道他在找什么了。  
“你觉得被神明抛弃了吗？”维尔达问道，“……我是说也许，你觉得你始终没有得到回应。”  
“因为本来就不会有回应。”安蒂斯无动于衷地翻过一页报纸，开始欣赏那些夸张的宣传漫画，“你受伤之后转行做传教士了吗？”  
“我只是变得对你感兴趣。”维尔达说这样的话时总是显得比任何时候都更加真诚。那些甜言蜜语的确非常好听，如果它们不是抛向安蒂斯的话。  
安蒂斯只会对这些东西嗤之以鼻。“快点说完，然后不要再打扰我看报纸。”  
他没有指望维尔达会说出任何有意思的内容。这个年轻人到目前为止是幸运的，也许太一帆风顺了，以至于他身上带着一种无往而不利的自信气焰，并且理所当然地认为所有人都应该如此；他还没有经历过挫折，却热衷于炫耀自己浅薄的不幸。人们真正觉得痛的伤口，是绝不会揭开给外人看的。  
“我去查了其他人的档案。你在神殿时的那些战友。”  
维尔达说道。安蒂斯蓦地站起身来。  
“往事重提有趣吗？”他没有控制住自己的音量，高声质问道。  
他的声音吓得身边雕像上的几只海鸟纷纷振翅飞起。维尔达用一种温柔的眼神看着他——安蒂斯不确定那是不是温柔的表情，他似乎已经很久没有被人这样友善地打量过。人们对他好奇，而后轻蔑，有时则是恐惧。  
“他们已经死了而你还活着。神明是爱你的，爱因斯。”维尔达低沉而坚定地说着，起身向他走来，“只是你不知道而已。”  
“当然，他们有幸参加战争，光荣地死于战场。”安蒂斯自嘲地笑了笑，“而我每天做着这样的事情，看着报纸等一个女人露面。”  
“他们没有死于战争。”维尔达回应他，“他们所做的恶，回报在他们自己身上。神明是全知的，也是爱你的。”  
有几秒钟的时间，安蒂斯只是越过对方，看着那些振翼而去的飞鸟。维尔达告诉他的事情没有任何意义。爱因斯已经死了，他的手臂永远也不会长回来，他的精神动物也不会再是千里挑一的国王猎豹。什么也无法修补，失去的东西早已失去。他黯淡且残缺，厌世又自暴自弃，复仇从来不是他的主题，更不是他的解脱。  
然后维尔达抓住了他那只空空荡荡的袖管。它因为斗篷被风展开而如一面白旗那样跟着飘荡起来。安蒂斯憎恨这件事情，投降不是他的本意，但他缺少了一只手来制住它、制住自己脱轨的生活。  
“我也是爱你的。”维尔达说着，在他面前俯身，英武又谦恭，轻轻地亲吻他的袖口，好像亲吻一只并不存在的右手，“并非你的过去，而是你现在的样子，爱因斯。”  
安蒂斯沉默了片刻。他不喜欢这个做法，但他终究没有说什么。  
“不要那样叫我。”他说着，侧身后退了两步将自己的袖子从维尔达手里扯回来，“安蒂斯。那是我的名字。”


	5. 第四件展览品 偷渡者的伪造证明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “在漫长的边境战争中，大量流民试图穿越封锁线回到他们心中的祖国。这张被绞边销毁的伪造证明是西铎政府缴获的偷渡文件之一。”

如果不是为了记录每日正在发生的新闻事件，伊桑奈儿本来不会察觉时间的流逝；但现在她清楚地知道，这是她抵达加尔丁港的第四十八天。没有任何人来找她，安蒂斯应该也已经离开这座城市。她已经完全习惯了这里清简的生活。当戈迪诺神父问她是否愿意出一趟远门的时候，她没有觉得自己正在接近任何阔别已久的东西。  
“我当然愿意。”她回答着，他们正沿着庭院里熟悉的小道漫步，有时候伊桑奈儿一个人来到这里，会替园丁为苗圃里的鲜花浇水，“可是为了什么？”  
“为了你的那位朋友。”戈迪诺皱着眉头说道，“凯因·瓦尔刻。我不知道你是否这样称呼他，但你几次向我提起过他的名字。”  
“你认识他？”伊桑奈儿睁大了眼睛。她当然愿意去往凯因的身边，事实上，仅仅是从神父口中得知对方的消息就已经足够让她高兴，即使她知道那不会是太好的消息。  
“同为向导。”戈迪诺简短地回答。这是一个暗示，而伊桑奈儿立刻明白那是军方内部的工作，“但我不确定你是否能承受这件事，因为这很残酷。”  
“不必在意，我深知世事的残酷。”伊桑奈儿说着，心里大致有了准备。凯因已经两次向她告别了，他出任何事都不奇怪。  
“他正在接受审讯。”戈迪诺顿了一下，在确认伊桑奈儿能够接受这一事实之后才说下去，“如果你来协助，也许他可以少受一些苦。我听说他承诺过不对你说谎。”  
“我不能帮助你们审问他。”伊桑奈儿立刻回答道。她知道凯因向她隐瞒很多应该受到谴责的事情，但她绝不会去追问，“这会伤害我们两个人。”  
有一瞬间神父的表情似乎是要质疑她，但在伊桑奈儿已经想好自己如何阐述自己的信念时，戈迪诺却只是叹了口气，用缓和的语调开口，“不要误会，他不是被认为犯了错。”他停下来，好像在思索一种合适的表述，这种迟疑的态度在他身上是很少见的，“那些人对异教徒充满不信任，尤其是对凯因，你知道他看起来太像一个反对者。他烧了自己的印记。”  
“是的，他很像，但实际上他算不上反对者。”伊桑奈儿微微点头，表示自己对这种看法的理解。在他们认识的时候凯因就已经不是态度坚决的反对者。那种创伤来自于他更早的少年时期，而出于对伊桑奈儿虔诚信仰的尊重，他甚至也没有提起过这种创伤的原因；但伊桑奈儿知道他不属于西铎。在边境线上往来时任何一起微小的事件都足以成为他烧掉自己印记的契机。  
“他们不知道怎样确定一个异教徒说的是实话，因为他不能向神明起誓。”戈迪诺继续向她说明，同时清晰地将自己从中剔除出去，“所以他们只能采取一些原始而残暴的方式，用痛苦使人屈服。”  
这句话揪住了伊桑奈儿的心脏。她理解那种痛苦的折磨，也许远胜过许多亲眼见证它们的人。人们会观赏极刑如同观赏表演，如同烂醉的狂欢，即使那种血腥的景象让他们本能地反胃呕吐，他们也一次又一次地前去。置身其中的人往往不知道自己心痛。  
“可我又能为他做什么呢？”她叹息着，久违地因两种信念的冲突而痛苦。凯因是她少年时代践行信仰的遗迹，那时她愿意救助落难者，愿意亲自去爱每一个人；而如今她希望公正地立于历史之外，不在任何一页上留下自己的指纹。  
“你可以救他。”戈迪诺有意无意地压低了声音。他偶尔会这样说话，伊桑奈儿感到那是他在军中养成的宗教身份之外的品性，一种警觉心与自我保护的意识。没有人会对神父不敬，但作为军人他也许知道自己身边危机四伏。“无论真相是什么，只要他说了实话，他就会被放走。你可以带走他。原谅我不能向你解释更多。”  
“当然。我理解。”伊桑奈儿明白他的苦衷。  
她望着神父，因此从对方的脸上察觉到一丝于心不忍的情绪。“你也不必勉强自己。”戈迪诺又说道，伊桑奈儿很惊讶他竟然会有犹豫或者反悔的时候，“这是一件残忍的事情。”  
“谢谢你的好意。”伊桑奈儿笑了笑，“我希望能帮助他。同时这也是帮助你的工作。”  
戈迪诺沉默了片刻，而后点了点头，打了个手势请她走在前面。“我们会在明天天亮前回来。”  


被维尔达拦住的时候，安蒂斯正急匆匆地往加尔丁大教堂里走。晚间的最后一次祷告仪式刚刚结束，随着悠扬的钟声，信众们从大门里鱼贯而出，黄昏的霞光笼罩着每个人沉默又悲伤的身影。他们为战争中有名或无名的逝者祈祷，而安蒂斯面对着人流，好像他们之中的一员，只是错过了时间。  
“我好几天没在广场上看到你了。”维尔达在他身后说着，毫不掩饰语气里的担忧，“现在你竟然要进教堂。发生了什么事？”  
“委托。”安蒂斯简略地回答。他赶时间， 所以不想受这个麻烦的哨兵纠缠。  
“我可以为你做些什么？”维尔达依旧殷勤地追问。他看起来很闲，并且不介意在安蒂斯这里得到更多的冷眼，因为他还在养伤。安蒂斯没有再理会他，踏进教堂的大门，找人打听戈迪诺神父的去向。  
他两天前收到凯因的来信，写得很潦草，让他读起来格外吃力。凯因让他去找一个叫戈迪诺的男人。此前他们见面的时候安蒂斯提到过他在窗台上看到的蜘蛛。伊桑奈儿看不见那只蜘蛛，所以他确信那是某个人的精神动物。  
“我觉得那座小城里有人在看着我们。”安蒂斯对他说道，“无论在哪里都有。我听见蛇吐着信子的嘶嘶声。但那天晚上没有发生命案，也许因为没有下雨。”  
凯因短暂地陷入了沉思。“之后你要做的事情，也不要再告诉我了。”他说道，“你确定现在伊桑奈儿安全吗？”  
“你不信任我的话何必找我。”安蒂斯嘲讽地回答他。他理解凯因有某种苦衷，但仍然觉得他一味担忧却什么也不做的样子可笑。  
凯因耸耸肩。“当然信任。我会找人要更多的资料，在下一封信里寄给你。”  
现在那一封信正藏在安蒂斯的斗篷下面。它没有像凯因承诺的那样包含多少资料，实际上只写了不到一页纸，但信息已经足够。那里面解释了他们要找的处刑人罗切与戈迪诺神父是同一个人，因此凯因建议他直接去神殿，或者至少到加尔丁大教堂去问一问。两个安蒂斯不愿意踏足的地点。  
除此之外，凯因交给他另外两件事。第一件事安蒂斯已经做完，但第二件是他赶时间的原因。  
_“……我想你来不及见到活着的我，但如果你见到了那个死着的，也拜托你把它送回它该去的地方。会有人替我支付你的报酬。”_  
这男人也许是疯了，安蒂斯想道。他有那么多朋友，却将这件事托付给自己。但自己没有什么理由拒绝这项工作，如果它只是顺道的话。他忍耐着松木的香味，在大教堂的前殿拦住一位落难者模样的女人，问对方是否知道戈迪诺神父。  
“今天下午离开了，就在一小时之前。”女人回答道，紧接着压低了声音，“带着他的情人一起。”  
“神父怎么会有情人？”维尔达在一旁插话。安蒂斯拦不住他跟着自己一起进来。“他应当是誓守独身的。”  
“在这儿人人都知道，只是谁也不说。”女人的声音更低了，安蒂斯几乎要感谢自己作为哨兵的听觉，“他也许受了那女人的什么蛊惑，以前他可是真正受崇敬的神父。”  
维尔达愤怒地低声咒骂了两句，但安蒂斯丝毫不觉得奇怪。他清楚这位受人尊敬的神父在戴上“处刑人罗切”的面具之后能做出多么残忍的事情，而且他本来也不相信人们会信守自己对神明的誓言。“他们去了哪里？”他问道。  
“我不知道。”也许是维尔达义愤填膺的表情让对方感到值得信任，或者根本只是因为他那张迷人的异域风情的脸，女人看起来极力地想要帮助他们，“但他们上了一辆军方的越野车往东走了，我想他们会出城，你们可以去那边的检查站问一问。”  


神父会一言不发地忍耐他所承受的许多苦痛，但伊桑奈儿可以想到那只手的伤情一定很严重。最近她已经不再看到戈迪诺用右手去与人握手。事实上，她很少在教堂见到他。报纸上没有什么重大战役的消息，一切都在酝酿之中，而这也许正是戈迪诺这样不上前线的军官最忙碌的时候。  
在离开加尔丁港之后他们又赶了很长时间的路，直到天色已经完全暗下来，高大乔木的树影重复地落在他们的身上。伊桑奈儿本以为他们会前往附近的军事基地，但最终他们抵达的是一处古老的审判所，外貌陈旧，油漆剥落而露出石砖垒砌的墙体，每一道窗户都自内部用深色的颜料厚实地刷上。这一类设施在上世纪修订的法律中已经被禁止使用，但神职人员可以征用它们，作为宗教学问的教育与研究场所。伊桑奈儿曾申请过参观首都地下的一处审判所旧址，但那时候她年纪还太小，因此遭到了拒绝。  
“有时候我希望你拒绝这件事。”戈迪诺下了车，为她拉开车门，“这可能不适合你。”  
“很多事情把我们推到这里来。”伊桑奈儿回答道。她没有告诉过神父她能活到今天是靠凯因的自作主张，因为隐瞒军方信件显然是一项不小的罪名；而凯因活到今天，也正是由于小小的伊桑奈儿的自作主张。只有在这时候她愿意伸手去干预一些事情。驾驶员在前面提着灯，替他们照亮脚下的台阶。“我需要问他什么？”  
戈迪诺没有回答她，好像刚刚没有听见她提问一样。他站在台阶上，稍微四下环顾了一圈，而后注意到伊桑奈儿的视线，因此歉意地微微欠身。“原谅我刚才的出神。”他说着，语气蓦地变得冷清又疏远，“我刚刚在集中注意力追踪某种精神力的活动。这里不应该有哨兵。”  
“这会是危险吗？”伊桑奈儿问道。她能感觉到神父身上骤然提升的警惕心，同时隐约感觉到对方正在做的这件事情并不合乎规矩。当然，他们都已经来到了这里，很大概率上这会是私刑审讯。  
“不会危险，我只是习惯了这样做。”戈迪诺答道，“你刚才是否对我说了什么？”  
“我该问凯因什么？”伊桑奈儿复述了一遍自己的问题。  
“让他对你陈述一遍他在摩兰的经历。”戈迪诺迅速地回答，他身上那种对于伊桑奈儿的恻隐之心似乎也消失了，这令他变得与往日一样坚定，“你应该知道他会在边境线上往来。”  
“我知道。”伊桑奈儿承认这一点。她的书架上还摆着凯因为她从摩兰带回来的书。“这很容易，我希望快一点结束，然后我会带他离开。”  
戈迪诺没有再说什么。他们沿着长长的前廊走进审判所的深处。这里显然修缮过，从内里来看更像是一处小型的办公楼，连接着现代化的陈设。伊桑奈儿知道在战争期间许多散布在城市之外的废弃建筑都会被重新征用，以迅速地建立起驻军时的指挥处或联络站点。  
“你们为他关上灯了吗？”戈迪诺对一个士兵发问。他还穿着神父的长袍，在这些军人之中显得格格不入；但每一个人都带着双重的尊敬听从他的吩咐。  
“是的。两个小时之前。”士兵恭敬地回答，用伊桑奈儿能想到的最干脆利落的语气。  
“请跟我来吧，伊桑奈儿。”于是戈迪诺向她伸出左手，“通往地下的台阶很陡，请允许我牵着你。”  


伊桑奈儿从不接近血腥味，或者其它一切她认为令人反胃的东西。她不需要显得勇敢，也不崇尚野蛮的力量。但凯因永远是例外，从她亲自把对方血淋淋地拖回家开始；这种气味如今又一次占据她的嗅觉。  
“他还活着吗？”伊桑奈儿忧心忡忡地问道。  
“我认为他骨头很硬。”戈迪诺平静地回答，然后推门请她进去。  
他们不该这样重逢。在过去的十二年里，伊桑奈儿见过对方很多的样子，甚至记得他最初因为重伤和落魄的生活瘦削如同一副枯骨，能被自己一个小女孩拖着走。但即使在那时候她也没有那么强烈地觉得，这个男人会死在这里。她清清楚楚地看见凯因身上的伤痕，绝大多数是新的，曾经让他在床上躺了一个月的那两道刀伤此时被覆盖过去，已经看不出明显的印记了。  
“不用为我祷告。”凯因对她说道。他的声音低而嘶哑，好像气流无力通过肿胀的喉咙。他们早已如此约定过，凯因不需要她的祷告，因为如果神明真的想起来看他一眼，一定会看到他的罪行远多过他的善行。因此他从不仰仗神助，而要自己以各种手段苟活。伊桑奈儿想要问他，落到如今的境地难道也是他求生的手段之一，但这个问题终究被她吞了下去，连带着许多她想要告诉对方的事情。她知道门外有人听着这场对话，并且从凯因身上的伤痕清楚地了解到他们的残忍，因此她的每一句话都需要小心慎重。自己是来救他的，即使他们都再也无法回到过去的日子里。  
她要让人们放凯因活着出去，无论以什么样的方式。所有的忏悔和赎罪都是以后的事情。  
她走向凯因，像当初看着受重伤而被固定在床板上的对方一样。直到这时她才意识到自己已经泣不成声，意识到泪水正在脸颊上流淌着，大颗大颗地滴落，混入脚下的血水里。以前她不知道疼的时候凯因会对她抱怨，如今她知道了，凯因却不再对她说了。他看起来想要抬手帮她擦干泪水，但那些镣铐让他无法移动分毫，在他的身上勒出更深的印痕。  
“说说你的事情吧。”于是凯因以一种轻松的语气说道，好像他们不是在一间囚室里，而是在一处公园重逢。他眼睛通红，望着她的时候却带着笑意。他宣誓不对自己说谎，所以伊桑奈儿相信他说自己没事就是真的能熬过去。  
在这时候聊天是不合时宜的，但他们都害怕以后再也没有机会。伊桑奈儿简略地说明自己的经历，告诉对方一切都好，然后希望凯因也同样地讲述他的，因为只要他说了，自己就可以带他走。她已经迅速地明白凯因与戈迪诺彼此对立的立场，并且清楚自己将要站在哪一边——她不是一直向神明隐瞒凯因的过错吗？  
而凯因在开口回答她之前先受到电流的折磨。伊桑奈儿难以相信神父会毫无理由地让人陷于这样的痛苦，尽管最近她越来越多地察觉到这些不和谐音一般的举止。在戈迪诺的身上也有一些品性彼此冲突着，也许就像她自己在历史记录者的身份与爱着世人的信徒身份之间感到矛盾一样。过了一些时间凯因才从中回过神来，闭着眼睛似乎在思索着什么。当他刚刚开口的时候，伊桑奈儿以为他是在那种剧烈的痛苦之下大脑变得混乱，但很快她明白了对方的暗示。  
“西铎曾有三十四年不推行国教。”她听见凯因说道。那绝不是一段真实的历史，因为西铎的国教建国以来延续千年。  
但历史上曾有王问他的臣子们，如果自己不受教皇加冕而登上王座，不推行国教而统治国家，会发生什么。一位大臣立即回答，如果国家从此刻起抛弃自己的信仰，北方六省将会宣布自治，在以后西铎将永远为这些领地与邻国战争不休。  
王惊讶于他这样精准的预言，问他此话当真；臣子回答说，请原谅我刚刚对您撒下弥天大谎，实际上这才是我认为将要发生的事。就像您方才质疑我一样，每个人都将怀疑身边其他人是否真心相待，惶惶不可终日。  
伊桑奈儿记得凯因读到这一段的时候不认同这个故事，但喜欢它，并且为这种迂回的逻辑笑了很久；但她没想到多年以后对方还记得它。“原谅我对你撒下弥天大谎。”她从凯因那里读到这个讯息。因此擦干眼泪对他笑了笑。  
他是有罪的。但伊桑奈儿还是想要带走他。  


安蒂斯本来不想带上维尔达，但维尔达为他解决了一些困难：他能开车，还能从朋友那里借来一辆能开的车。他们从东边的检查站出城，询问了一下有关那辆军用越野车的事情，但没有得到多少有用的消息，只知道往前公路只有一条，而那辆车的确是从这里走了。  
“太暗了。”安蒂斯坐在副驾驶的位置上，皱着眉头四下张望着。他知道凯因的精神动物是一只燕鸥，这是伊桑奈儿无心之中告诉他的。那个天真的女孩为此想要去看加尔丁港的海鸟。  
“车灯前面还是足够亮的。”维尔达显然没有理解安蒂斯在看什么，“我常赶夜路，有时候得在夜里起飞。相信我。”  
“帮我看看天上，既然你夜间视力好。”安蒂斯烦躁地啧了一声，“有没有你觉得奇怪的东西。”  
“那你看着点路。”维尔达很自然地安排他。在所有需要合作的事情上他都显得比安蒂斯有经验得多。当然，安蒂斯本来也不希望合作。  
尽管夜视并不是安蒂斯作为哨兵的特长，他仍然早早地看到了车灯范围以外很远地方的人影。那个人独自站在黑夜里，然后安蒂斯看清楚了她。  
那是伊桑奈儿。他看见她红肿的眼睛、脸上的泪痕与裙摆上凝成深褐色的血渍。  
“开快点。”他急促地对维尔达吼叫起来，“快点！”  
维尔达显然被他吓了一跳，更准确地说，是因为正在放任自己的感知力向远方探测而被安蒂斯突然的吼叫声震痛了耳朵。在这件事上他表现出一个士兵的良好素养，几乎是立刻踩死了油门，然后才在引擎的轰鸣声中问安蒂斯，“怎么回事？”  
“我也想知道。那是我的雇主。”安蒂斯阴沉地回答。伊桑奈儿绝不该出现在这种地方，她怕黑，另外也走不了这样远的路。汽车一路向着她疾驰而去，维尔达显然也看到并且认出了这个高挑的女人。  
“她身上有血。”年轻的哨兵皱起眉头，“我朋友不在车上准备急救箱。”  
他们隔着相当远的一段距离认出了伊桑奈儿，而几分钟之后终于得以抵达她的身边。伊桑奈儿显然为荒郊野外的一星亮光而心怀感激，在安蒂斯打开车门之前就先走了过来。她依旧这样毫无警戒心，安蒂斯庆幸是自己最先捡到了她。  
“发生什么了？”他跳下车，大声地对伊桑奈儿喊道。  
在看到车灯靠近的时候，伊桑奈儿显然整理了一下自己的情绪，但在认出安蒂斯的一瞬间，那张向来温柔平和的脸上蓦地浮现出极度悲痛的神情。她用一只手捂住自己的嘴，无声地抽泣起来。  
“救救凯因……”她断断续续地说着，肩膀剧烈地颤抖，在车灯的强光下安蒂斯那样清楚地看见她脸上滚落的晶莹的泪珠，“原谅我的失态……求你们救救他。”  
“我是为此而来的。”安蒂斯叹了口气，旁边跟着下车的维尔达将一块手帕递给了她，“他在哪里？”  
“审判所……在前面。我从那里走过来。”伊桑奈儿极力克制着自己的颤抖，让自己能清晰完整地说出每一个词，“……我不知道他还能活多久。”  
而安蒂斯也知道凯因大概活不太久。维尔达继续以油门踩死的方式赶路，伊桑奈儿在安蒂斯的问题指引下简单地叙述她所知道的一切，包括审判所内部的建筑结构和驻守人员情况。“戈迪诺神父不该说谎的。”她声音颤抖着，充满难以置信的悲哀。她终于也遭神明背弃一次。“为何会这样？”  
“那里还有另一个人。”安蒂斯尽量简短地向她说明，“另一个住在他身体的灵魂。我找那个人很久了。”  
有几秒钟，伊桑奈儿没有从后座上发出任何声音，以至于安蒂斯回过头去看了她一眼。这当然很难让人接受，每当安蒂斯想到自己是被这样的把戏欺骗了几个月，他就感到无法抑制的愤怒。如今这种愤怒要加上那家伙愚弄伊桑奈儿的那一份。  
“我早该想到。”伊桑奈儿终于开口，充满懊悔地低声说着，“他明明做了那么多不像神父该做的事情。”  
“但那很难想到。”安蒂斯回答她。他不能原谅自己的疏忽，却愿意原谅她的。  
审判所那幢古旧的建筑已经出现在他们面前。在附近那是唯一亮着灯的庭院。“在车上看护好她。”他对维尔达说道。  
维尔达惊讶地望向他。“我当然和你一起去。”他停下车，一手搭在方向盘上，朝安蒂斯这边探过身子来，“我怎么能让你一个人去战斗。”  
“闭嘴。”安蒂斯不耐烦地说着，打开了车门，“不要带着伤给我拖后腿。”  
他没有等待维尔达继续反驳，迅速地下了车，在已经没有汽车噪音干扰的环境中分辨着从建筑内部传来的声音。从刚才开始他就觉得非常奇怪，因为他理应已经靠近凯因的所在地，这附近却没有海鸟的踪影。

  
维尔达坐在车里焦急地等待着安蒂斯的消息，但因为后座上坐着的那位哭泣着的女士，他又不愿意将自己的焦虑表现出来。从这里他无法听到建筑物当中的任何响动。哨兵虽然都有优秀的感知力，但每个人的特长与缺点则各不相同，某种程度上，维尔达正是因为没有那么敏锐的听觉才能够顺利地当上空军飞行员的。  
“没事。”他试着安慰对方，也安慰自己，“你应该知道，安蒂斯很能打。我现在身上的伤就是他给我打的。”  
伊桑奈儿轻轻地笑了一声，带着沙哑的哭腔。“谢谢。”她说，“我也相信他。”  
他们之间陷入短暂的沉默，然后伊桑奈儿主动开口。“不用担心我。”她听起来情绪已经平复了一些，“你可以去帮助他。”  
维尔达立刻想要答应，但理智告诉他，把伊桑奈儿一个人留在这里不是什么好的选择；而且他知道安蒂斯不想要他的帮助。他逐渐开始理解安蒂斯所说的“痛”的概念，明白有些伤口是他人碰不得的。  
他攥紧了拳头深吸了一口气，而后让自己放松下来。“我听他安排。”他尽量开朗地回答，“你也居住在加尔丁港吗？等回去之后我可以邀请你也去舞会。”  
紧接着他们都听见连续的、响亮的枪声。该死的。维尔达猛地撞开车门跳下去，冲向审判所的大门。夜风在他耳边尖利地呼啸着，血腥气从洞开的大门里涌出来。他头一次痛恨自己迟钝的听力，建筑里曲折的长廊彻底阻拦了他的视线。  
然后他看见安蒂斯从走廊的尽头走来，用单手背着一个已经昏迷的男人。他的身上溅满了鲜血，靴筒里插着一支手枪。维尔达欣喜地迎向他，而安蒂斯怒气冲冲地还以低吼。“我说过不要把伊桑奈儿一个人留在那里。”他的神情好像如果他还有一只空余的手，就会立刻给维尔达再来上一拳。  
他们转头赶往加尔丁的医院，尽管那个叫做凯因的男人看起来不像是能被救活的样子，维尔达没空仔细打量他，但也看得出他遍体鳞伤，应该是在这种地方被人动了私刑。安蒂斯在一旁擦干净了手上的鲜血，然后摸出一封信来。  
“这是凯因让我找到带给你的。”他将这封信递给后座上的伊桑奈儿，后者正用一只手扶着完全失去意识的凯因，免得他在车辆颠簸之中摇摇晃晃，再一次撞伤自己，“联合学会的信。这个词有些复杂，我希望我没认错。”  
伊桑奈儿单手费力地拆开了那封信。“讣告。”她低声说道，“……是之前那件事。”  
然后她颤抖着，低声念出了那封信的内容。  
“……战争使我们永远失去了一批优秀的学者，也使我作为一位父亲永远失去了我的小女儿。”她对着那张信纸呢喃着，无声地哭泣起来，“_父亲_，我以为我永远也不会听到你这样叫我。”  
  
凯因只在加尔丁市立医院停留了两天，在紧急的输血和伤口处理完成之后，安蒂斯就又一次把他弄了出来。维尔达仍旧开车来送他，这一次借了一辆轻型卡车，因为他们需要运送一口棺材。一路上他们警戒他人不要太过靠近，以免被瘟疫感染。  
“你应该知道你在做的事情接近于通敌。”他们进入边境线附近的一座小镇，安蒂斯拿着一张信纸寻找着门牌，“你可是个前途无量的英雄哨兵。”  
“我知道我在做什么。”维尔达回答他，“我还想为你追查戈迪诺神父。”他总是那样自然地表达自己过量的好意，而安蒂斯不想要他为自己做任何事情，因此不置可否。  
在那个夜晚他没有完成所有的委托，而是失手放跑了戈迪诺。他们在靠近审判所的时候对方显然已经察觉，因为他们那么不加遮拦地使用哨兵的感知力，而戈迪诺是个杰出又警觉的向导。但如今安蒂斯已经知道他用于隐藏行踪的戏法，因此抓住他也不会有什么困难。  
他找到凯因在信里提到的仓库，将那口特制的棺材交给对方。凯因本人正安稳地躺在里面，没有死但也不算活着。  
“J.埃泽基尔先生的东西。”他按照信上所写的说道。那狡黠的女人打量了他一眼，点点头微笑了一下，然后将一部分酬金付给他。


	6. 第五件展览品 神职者的日轮领针

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “神职人员会在领口佩戴这一样式的领针以保持服装的齐整。仅剩一半的这枚领针背面被刻上了字，这往往被视作一种对持有者的侮辱。”

情报科占据着神殿地下三间办公室大小的面积。除了负责侦听和截获情报的暗室小组以外，大多数情报科的成员只是不定期地来到这里向他们的长官汇报。一名士兵管理着这里产生的全部档案记录，它们如今已经占据了那个房间里一半多的文件柜，并且按照戈迪诺长官的要求严格地排序编号。在午饭时间，年轻的士兵们会引用这个例子来说明向导们在整顿事务上的天分。  
戈迪诺不经常回到神殿，因为在这里他必须管住自己的蜘蛛不要到处乱爬，而他感到这是对于才能的一种浪费。他从神殿的附属医院走出来，步履匆匆，顺手将那份诊断报告扔进了垃圾桶。无法治疗也无法控制的溃烂缓慢地顺着他的右手爬到了小臂上，现在它呈现出一种狰狞的紫黑色，皮肤肿胀着，不断出现新的创口。他已经决定彻底地截除这一部分，因为他很快就不再需要用它工作。  
他回到自己的办公室，路上几个士兵恭敬地向他行礼。他们都曾经向神父告解过，并且得到了宽恕；但如今戈迪诺无法再以神父的身份祝福他们。这则消息显然还没有传到神殿。他一如既往地锁上办公室的门，确认附近没有探测性的精神力活动，然后在办公桌前坐下来。长桌对面总是放着一张椅子，用来接待那些从摩兰回来的间谍，不过今天没有这样的事务，那张椅子会继续空着。  
桌上放着一台新的打字机，那是戈迪诺不在的时间里让士兵为他准备的；除此之外整齐地堆放着一些档案，其中第一份就关于凯因。很遗憾，他为西铎带来了一些荣誉，但现在他已经死了。戈迪诺决定用他来试试新的打字机是否顺手。他很迅速地打出一份死亡报告，然后将那一页纸取出来，夹进凯因的档案里，在卷宗上打上封缄的胶条。  
他是来向这里告别的。用这样一个伤感的词也许不合适，他不认为悲伤是有价值的情绪。更准确地说，他来处理自己未完成的工作，为了他一手建立的秩序不会被后来人弄乱。  
稍早一些时候他得知有人告发了他和伊桑奈儿——一个荒唐的罪名，以一系列令人不齿的手段取证并添油加醋。他想起自己有两次陪同伊桑奈儿前往陈列室时在路上偶遇的落难者。他们显然有意尾随并在墙角窃听，尽管戈迪诺没有说过任何符合他们想象的话语；他只是为了确认伊桑奈儿不会私自拿走陈列室的文物、或者损坏它们，而尽量与她同去。  
这绝不是他警觉心不够的过错。他身为神父时的言论都不涉及任何机密，如果有人要听，那就尽管听去。直到现在他仍然无法理解为什么人们会产生那样的联想。神父是起誓远离声色的，无论谁都应该知道这一点。但如今不幸的误会已经发生了，加尔丁大教堂不再欢迎他入内。  
他并不真的在意这件事，因为全知的神会明白他没有犯下人们所说的过错。只是他右手的状况与他身体里的另一个人也不允许他再按照过去的轨迹生活了。过去他认为自己有能力，所以坐在情报科的领导者位置上；如今他的精神状态和他的工作能力都大幅下降，所以他接受离开。  
“你看不顺眼的那男人死了。”这是罗切告诉他的事情之一。男孩在过去抢走他身体的几天时间里只写了很少的记录。“他的精神图景被我毁了。”他第一次展现出自己作为向导的能力与工作方式，而每一次他无师自通地学会一些新的东西时，戈迪诺都在感到他越来越超出自己的掌控。  
之后的日记里罗切断断续续地写了一些模糊的表述。有一次他仔细地形容了老鼠骨头的口感，但戈迪诺确信他吃进去的东西是一些麦秆与水芹。他变得非常贪玩，而戈迪诺好像总是陷在一个睡不醒的梦里。“我没有做错什么。”罗切向他保证。但罗切会撒谎。  
神父写完一份详细的说明，留在桌面上，而后将打字机收进自己的行李箱里。唯一的遗憾是他们所截获的摩兰的密信近日大量增加，但没有任何线索能帮助他们破解那些乱码。他低声祷告完，提起行李箱离开了办公室。

  
世上的绝大多数逻辑、尤其是戈迪诺所遵循的那些逻辑，罗切都认为是难以理解的。在他们相处的大部分时间里，他都好像是抱着自己的双腿坐在角落里，看着戈迪诺被那些东西捆住手脚，像落入蜘蛛网中的蝴蝶一样绝望地挣扎着。  
他很喜欢欣赏那种漂亮的东西挣扎的样子，但他知道如果挣扎不出的话蝴蝶会死在那里，变成食物，所以他不是很希望戈迪诺一直挣扎着。在这种困境底下，他会去解救对方。  
阁楼的光线很差，罗切敲了敲那盏吊着一根电线垂下来的白炽灯。灯泡在他头顶来回晃荡起来，发亮的钨丝燎得他眼睛有些疼。他勉强地抓起笔，乱七八糟地写着信，苏斯在他的脚边愉快地游走着，偶尔用冰凉的身体缠着他的脚腕对他撒娇。那只手实在是太痛了，但是他不允许戈迪诺切掉它；今天早上他刚刚从对方手里保住自己肢体的完整。  
“地址……地址。”他念叨着，蹲在地板上四下寻找了一圈。他有一份自己标记过的地图，靠这个就能够找到伊桑奈儿想要的东西。但罗切不会让她亲自去找的，那太危险了。  
可他不能再去见伊桑奈儿了，也不能署名，因为她已经不会再信任自己，或者更准确地说，不再信任自己所扮演的戈迪诺。在审判所里，那男人当着她的面叫出了自己的名字，指出了罗切这个人的存在。没有比这更可恨、更挫败的事情了。他不想让伊桑奈儿知道自己欺骗了她，更不想让她觉得戈迪诺欺骗了她。  
因此他赶走了对方，希望她知道得越少越好。不要看见罗切，他想道，罗切只想偷偷摸摸做事。  
他用歪歪扭扭的墨线描着地图。最早他追踪着一只猎物进了那一处军事基地。有些时候人们根本意识不到危险来自多么近的地方，例如自己的汽车后备箱。在那时他稍微犯了一些错误，那个男人在挣扎时打翻了什么东西，一点点液体溅到了罗切的手指上，因此现在他需要忍受自己身上长出来的该死的疼痛。他很后悔自己没有早一些处理掉它，而且觉得戈迪诺想必也这样认为；但在它只是小小创口的时候，谁也无法预料到事情会变成这样。  
不过神父是不会后悔的。罗切不想让他后悔，不想让他陷于任何的挣扎之中。他了解对方，知道那个高洁的灵魂应该去天上，带着他那群不咬人的小蜘蛛。他们的关系是不平等的。戈迪诺只能在镜子里看见他自己，罗切却可以从镜中注视他。他甚至可以学会戈迪诺的一切：那种打理头发的方式，那种笔挺的站姿，那种平和而令人肃然起敬的谈吐。然后他可以脱下雨衣，大步走进戒严区域，向卫兵展示戈迪诺的证件，随手得到一些他没有对伊桑奈儿信口开河的证明。  
他几乎要在阁楼上手舞足蹈起来，但楼下响起脚步声及时地制止了他。“门怎么开着？”他听见一个陌生的声音疑惑地说道。  
罗切不知道他为什么要疑惑。有人进来了，所以门开着，这不是再直白不过的道理吗？  
枪声会太响，所以罗切只拿了一把刀。苏斯顺着台阶悄无声息地滑了下去，罗切听到它兴奋地吐着信子。那男人正走进卧室，背对着罗切脱下外套。罗切有点不记得他的名字了，但记得他打死了他的妻子，把女儿卖了出去。  
把刀捅进一个人的身体，让他断气，或者让他挣扎却只能等死，这件事情比罗切需要做的其它所有事情都简单得多。尽管那不是一件漂亮的东西，但他仍然站在那里欣赏了一会儿。他将男人的钱夹塞进对方的嘴里，为了能塞进去，顺手割开了一边的脸颊。之后他轻松地去浴室冲掉自己身上的血迹，像那些雨夜里一样，因为湿漉漉的头发而愉快地哼起歌来。  
他的名单还很长，需要忙碌的事情也很多。

  
伊桑奈儿从另一位神父的手中接过信件时，照例感到身后有人对她指指点点。人们希望把她从这里驱逐出去，但加尔丁大教堂理应庇护任何信徒，而他们无法从伊桑奈儿身上找出任何不虔诚的证据，所以只能寄希望于这种疏远与压力能让她自觉地离开。  
伊桑奈儿当然不会走。她没有犯错，因此没有必要认错。戈迪诺神父确实再也没有回来过，所以人们觉得他是承认了自己的过错；但伊桑奈儿觉得他应该是已经死了，在那天审判所的一串枪声里。  
那天回来以后她花了一些时间来整理自己的情绪。安蒂斯与维尔达一直陪着她，在教堂的门前坐到天亮，因为已经没有人在黑夜里为她开门了。在此之前他们先把凯因送进了医院。如今伊桑奈儿也不知道他是否还活着，有没有醒来。以她一个人的眼睛，能看到的事情是如此之少，而愿意为她讲故事的人也逐一离开。  
在她的位置旁边，人们像回避瘟疫一样散开，这正好让她免于受人窥伺的担忧。她坐下来拆开信件，对着那种像是用左手写出的歪歪扭扭的字迹皱了皱眉，有一瞬间以为是匿名的恐吓信，因为人们用左手写的字都差不多。  
那的确是一封匿名信，夹带着一张地图，但内容是关于军事禁区的。更准确地说，它几乎从一个当事人的角度提供了一切伊桑奈儿想了解的关于生化武器的信息。伊桑奈儿不知道谁寄出了这封信，但只会是戈迪诺神父曾经嘱托过的人，或者正是他本人，因为除此之外没有别人知道伊桑奈儿在怀疑这件事情。  
如果他还活着，伊桑奈儿想道，自己又该怎样去面对他呢？如果帮助自己查清这件事情的人是他，而将凯因折磨到那种地步的人也是他，安蒂斯所追逐的杀人凶手也是他，自己又如何区分在同一具身体里的两个灵魂、如何认为他们是可恨的或者不可恨的呢？  
她轻轻地叹了口气，继续读那封信的内容。信中记叙了一些实验的情况，甚至还有涉及研究的部队编号和几位领导者的姓名。那张地图画得很难看，但足够准确，伊桑奈儿几乎一眼就判断出那个太阳符号所标注的具体地理位置。那是一处开阔的荒原。匿名的举报人在信的末尾叮嘱她，不要来，一切信息我都会给你。  
他所能够提供的信息的确足够丰富了，尽管没有人能保证他的公正和真实。伊桑奈儿将那封信折起来，收进她的资料文件夹里。如果那些信息属实，那么人们很快就会在战场的一隅见到这些成果，或者也许是在某一片敌国的土地上。  
另一件事同时发生着，占据了全国性报纸里小小的两行字：有新的历史编纂者受到官方任命，但伊桑奈儿从未在历史学界的研讨会里见过那几个名字；他们也不再被叫做历史执行官。

  
戈迪诺发现自己站在修道院大门的圆拱下，手里拎着自己的行李箱，就像不知多少天前他准备从办公室离开的时候一样。他已经被大雨浇得透湿，现在他终于明白为什么罗切常抱怨头发太沉。  
他先叩响了大门，然后才觉得那门上的浮雕眼熟。他向后退了两步，借着一道闪电认出了那些雕刻精细的尖塔、泥黄色的高墙与双排的方窗。那男孩不应该知道这个地方，所以戈迪诺认为这只是一个巧合。  
门被打开了，里面透出明亮温暖的灯光，学生们睡前共同念诵祈祷文的声音隐隐约约地传来。在十余年前，戈迪诺正是那其中的一员。他认出为自己开门的人，立刻恭敬地喊了一声“老师”，深深地向对方行礼。  
“我是柯克勒亚家的长子。”他自我介绍道，因为对方显然已经认不出他。他的觉醒非常早，尽管向导不会表现出太多的异常，以至于他坚持在修道院多念了两年书才前往神殿报道，但那些单纯地潜心学习神学的童年时光在他看来仍然太过短暂，且阔别已久。  
当初教导他文法的老师如今头发已经全白了，但还记得这个名字，像看见小孩子一样拉着他的手进入修道院。“神明在上。战争让你经历了些什么？”他小心翼翼地托着戈迪诺的右手，而这时神父才意识到自己的小指被截断了。他的痛觉神经早已麻木。  
“这是我应该付出与忍受的。”他垂下头回答。他不知道罗切为什么会将他带到这里，也许那孩子只是想找个地方过夜，但对戈迪诺来说，这里却是他在离开神殿与加尔丁大教堂的生活之后最好的归宿。“如今我想重新在这里学习。”  
他是在神殿里成为神父的。哨兵与向导们当然需要一些能随军为他们祈祷的人。他的老师替他整理了一下衣领，然后温和地答应他。“当然，年轻的柯克勒亚。”他仍旧以称呼一个孩子的方式称呼戈迪诺，“我们终生都需要学习。”  
一间简朴而温暖的屋子几乎是戈迪诺所能想到的最好的休憩场所。他将在这里学习，也将在这里教导他人。他知道这座修道院往南两个街区就是医院，明早他就会去那里一劳永逸地处理掉自己右手的问题；稍晚一些的时候他会用打字机写一封信寄往神殿，说明自己的身体状况并且正式地解职，但愿意在这里等待着为任何人提供任何帮助。  
他把湿透了的外套脱下来，在解开衬衣领口的扣子时稍微怔了一下。他的领针被硬生生折断了，只剩下一半勉强地插在衣领里。  
那男孩究竟做了什么？戈迪诺叹了口气，打开行李箱，想看看罗切给自己留下了什么。  
箱子里空了很大一块。罗切在行李箱里贴了一张纸，更准确地说，是拼贴了一些从报纸的标题里撕下来的碎片，胶水脏兮兮地抹得到处都是。  
“记得想我。”他用那些破碎的、大小不一的印刷字写道。  
戈迪诺皱起眉头，又打开日记本。罗切什么也没写。所有的名字都已经被划掉了。

  
安蒂斯是被一只蜘蛛带到它的主人身边的。放任自己的蜘蛛四处乱爬似乎是戈迪诺的一种习惯，因此找到他比找到罗切要容易得多。神父背着手站在通往修道院的石桥上，月光闪闪发亮地洒满他浅色的长发。几分钟前安蒂斯用自己哨兵的知觉远远地听到了他祷告时的低语。  
“我过去在这里念书的时候，也时常和同伴一起半夜翻墙出来。”神父自顾自地说着，长发因仰头的动作而直直地垂落下来。但他显然是对正从阴影里走出来的安蒂斯说的。哨兵根本没有隐藏自己的精神力活动。“那时候我虽然正在学习神学，但既不想着神明的事情，也不想着人的事情。我看着天上，看到的就只有日月星辰。我既不忧虑，也不仇恨，更不追问神明的意图。”  
安蒂斯没有理会他，在一个安全的距离站住。这个距离底下向导的精神攻击无法强力到直接打昏他，同时安蒂斯有信心在对方流露出逃跑或反击意图的一瞬间冲上去制住对方。戈迪诺转过头来望着站在桥下的他。  
“所以，你认为我应该为‘处刑人罗切’所犯的错负责吗？”  
“我不关心。”安蒂斯回答，“我只管完成委托。”  
“你的精神屏障伤痕累累，却相当坚实。”戈迪诺用那种令人厌烦的语气评价道。向导们总是觉得自己有义务去照顾每一个哨兵的精神状态，好像没有了他们哨兵就寸步难行。安蒂斯憎恨这些泛滥的同情心。“听不到你真正的思想活动，这让我很遗憾。”  
哨兵不置可否地答应了一声。他的确不关心戈迪诺与罗切的关系，为了完成委托，二者都同样得死。“你最好只说你自己的事。”他说道。  
伊桑奈儿尊重这位神父，这就是为什么他现在愿意等戈迪诺说几句遗言再动手。他希望那些内容之中有能让伊桑奈儿感到宽慰的部分。  
“你可以决定我是否无辜。”戈迪诺平和地回应。他已经转回身去，好像不在意安蒂斯是不是会突然冲上去一刀结束他要说的所有话，“在我自己看来，那孩子——罗切是因为我的软弱、高傲与自私，才能够趁虚而入的。”  
这很奇怪。那天晚上他们在大教堂的门前聊天时，伊桑奈儿曾经解释过这种病症。戈迪诺应该是不知道罗切存在的，除非有外人告诉过他，或者他得到过医生的诊断，但从神殿的档案记录来看，至少医生们还没来得及在戈迪诺身上发现这种异常。“你说得好像自己很了解他。”安蒂斯说道。  
“我们共处了六年。”戈迪诺回答，“不过他一直都是一个没教养的小孩，每年都记得要过生日，但一直都是十七岁。”  
安蒂斯皱了皱眉，对这种离奇的说法半信半疑。“所以你也知道他杀了很多人。”  
“很多该死的人。”说这句话时戈迪诺仰起头，像是要祷告什么，但最终只是睁着眼睛望着天空，“神疏于责罚。我作为他的代行人，也只能宽恕那些向我告解的罪人。我们为他们保持沉默，因为沉默不算谎言。”  
安蒂斯没有说话。在他眼里这种仪式本身就是荒唐的。  
“最早察觉到罗切存在的时候，我刚刚通过学习成为神父。”戈迪诺继续自言自语一般说道，“有一个哨兵为他的嫉妒而向我忏悔。他和他的朋友们嫉妒队伍里最杰出的同伴，因此在一次外出训练时找机会灌醉了他，将他烧死在房子里。”  
“我认为他和他的同伴是不该被原谅的，但我还是宽恕了他。几天之后，我发现自己在洗一件满是血污的衣服。后来我知道那个向我告解的人，还有他的同伴，都被莫名其妙地杀害。”  
“所以你认为是罗切杀了他们。”安蒂斯沉默了片刻，开口时感到自己喉咙有些干涩。  
“事实上也是。”戈迪诺没有任何犹豫地回答他。安蒂斯在心里又估计了一次他们之间的距离。他之前将罗切想象成一个足够强健有力的、动作敏捷的格斗好手；戈迪诺显然不是。  
“你怎么知道？”他对此质疑。如果不是那两人的精神动物截然不同，安蒂斯根本不会把他们区分来看待。罗切看起来就像是戈迪诺的一把刀，一个用于作恶的假名，因为他们的信念如此统一。  
“我本来不知道。”戈迪诺说，“我以为是我自己干的。我感到恐惧，将这件事写下来，质疑自己的内心‘究竟是什么’。第二天，另一种字迹回答了我，一个名字。‘罗切博赛’。”  
他听起来像是在为自己开脱，但从一开始又已经把所有罪过都揽到自己身上。也许确实是他的高傲与软弱害死了他，安蒂斯想道。如果他不是那么热衷于张开自己的网，或者如果他舍得早一点截掉自己受伤的手。  
“有一件事情，也许会让你后悔。”他摸了摸自己的右肩，已经不存在的手臂又一次隐隐作痛起来。他们已经没有更多交谈的必要了。  
“那个受到嫉妒的人没有被烧死。他从火海里逃了出来，只是砍断了被倒塌的砖墙压住的手臂。”  
他没有仔细去看戈迪诺那一瞬间的表情。在对方转过头来望向他的时间里，他的刀已经割开了对方的喉咙。神父躺在血泊里，安蒂斯摘下了他的发饰与衣领上插着的饰物，作为交给委托人的证明。  
他到河水里清洗东西上的血污，借着月光看见领针背后歪歪扭扭地刻着字。_“我会。”_  
他看了一眼，然后把它扔进口袋里。

  
伊桑奈儿是在两天前从一个惊慌失措的陌生人手中拿到那一箱东西的，它们被分别收好。那些实验记录她知道会为自己招来祸端，所以拆开混进其他的书本里。一只密封的玻璃罐，上面贴着“不许打开”的标签，是用撕下来的两块报纸拼在一起组成的，胶水涂得乱七八糟；内容有些吓人，伊桑奈儿把它当做博物馆里展览的古墓尸骸看待。罐子里是被砍下来的一根手指，皮肉已经腐烂得差不多，过一段时间也许就会只剩下白骨。  
现在她重新打开这只箱子，才注意到缝隙里还有一块小小的金属片，像是不小心被遗落在里面的。她伸手去把它拿出来，发现是被折断了的一半领针，一个太阳的形状。每一个神职人员都会佩戴它。背面的某种凹凸感令她好奇地将其翻过来。  
它的背面刻着一些字，很难看，但伊桑奈儿还是认清了。  
_“救你。”_


	7. 第六件展览品 雇佣兵的军刀挂扣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这件黄铜饰品有一半在火中被烧毁，但仍然能看出原本的盾形设计。盾形被作为陆军最高荣誉勋章的基础形状，带有‘受神明所爱’的祝福寓意。”

从几天前、也许是从几周前，人们就开始为节日做准备。时局不允许他们大肆铺张地庆祝，但店铺仍然开始贩售节日的长袍、烛灯与节杖。街道上弥漫着枫糖浆的甜腻气息，它们正从每一家的烤炉里黏糊糊地流出来。  
安蒂斯与此无关。他早上被旅店里人们齐声高唱的颂歌给赶出来，直到午饭后才用一根烟把那些循环往复的唱段从脑子里驱逐出去。他还留在加尔丁港，几乎完全是因为自己此前一口气租了一个月的旅店房间，为了拿到半价的折扣。但加尔丁的雇佣兵比任何地方都更多，许多国际组织从这里开始介入西铎的战局。这让安蒂斯找不到什么机会。  
看报纸是他消磨时间的一种方式，大多数时候他看着那些字就会开始走神。字母会变得残疾，变得像他一样，但这不能怪他。他坐在第一港口的外面，不出五分钟，有人过来向他打招呼。  
“我没想到你还在这里。”令他意外的是，来的人是伊桑奈儿。她已经披上了节日的白袍，胸前挂着长长的珍珠项链，显然是为隆重的场合而佩戴的，“那天晚上你说你要离开了。”  
“事情办完了。”安蒂斯简略地回答她。他记得那天晚上维尔达陪伊桑奈儿坐在教堂门前的石阶上，他站在一旁，几次想点烟又忍下来。“但明天就回家。我也没想到你会离开大教堂。”  
“因为今天是圣徒行进日。”伊桑奈儿毫不客气地在他身边坐下来，“每年这时候我都出门看看。当初我就是这么捡到了凯因，这是第十三年了。”  
也不知道那个向导现在是不是已经死了，安蒂斯想着，但没说出口。“他运气挺好。”他换了一句话，“被你这么关心。”  
伊桑奈儿在望着晴空中的海鸟出神，之前她告诉安蒂斯，这其中有一种是能一口气飞行几万里的候鸟；安蒂斯评价它们“真不嫌累”。“当然，他是很重要的人。”她说道，“他知道很多很多世上正在发生的事情，而且愿意讲给我听。因为有他在，我才会对门外面的世界有兴趣。”  
“也没什么值得看的。”安蒂斯回答她，“也许能看到很多没有门可以进的人。”  
伊桑奈儿被他的话逗笑了，即使他本人不知道这有什么好笑。“你是什么时候开始看报纸的？”她的视线落到安蒂斯的手上，于是随心所欲地换了一个问题。安蒂斯习惯于她的强烈好奇心，同时感谢她的分寸。她从不像维尔达那样惹人生气。“据我所知这应该不太轻松。不过很多学者也都有阅读障碍，所以我想它不是完全无法逾越的困难。”  
“我没怎么真的在读。”安蒂斯索性把它们扔到一边。他其实不知道自己为什么每天要拿出两个硬币买一份报纸，也许是想用它们遮住自己，“我会在上面看到你吗？”  
“我已经死了呀。”伊桑奈儿的语气轻盈得的确像一个幽灵，“现在我还不能复活。历史学者只有等到事情尘埃落定变成历史的时候才能开口说话。”  
她看起来心情很好，当她心情好的时候就会像小孩子似的格外跳脱。节日也许就是有这种精神药物一样的功效。每个人都短暂地忘记这一天之前和之后的痛苦，陷入狂欢的气氛之中。“到时候我会用伊塔这个名字。”她顿了一下，又快乐地说道。  
安蒂斯怔了一下。“笔名？”  
“也许伊塔·D。”伊桑奈儿不知道想到了什么，自顾自地笑了起来，“狄绍尼亚这个姓氏分量太沉了，有的时候不带上它比较好。你不也不提自己的姓氏吗？”  
安蒂斯当然不提自己的姓氏，因为连这个名字也是假的。他没有什么值得夸耀的出身，如今也很少回想起自己的血亲。“我的姓氏没什么分量。”他耸耸肩回答，“只是太长。”  
太长的姓名对他来说很难写，这说法合情合理。  
“那你想被我写进致谢吗？”伊桑奈儿又问道，“到那时候我会帮你写你的全名。”  
安蒂斯没有回答她，通常这意味着他不感兴趣。他不想被留在书里、或者任何地方，承受后来无数人探询的视线。在这一点上伊桑奈儿与他截然相反。这位学者有着一种面对无数后世、面对永恒的时间的勇气，每一句话都像对未来所说，而不在乎那些话撞在眼前的人们身上会有怎样的回声。  
他们之间有短暂的沉默，伊桑奈儿的视线不知不觉地飘到遥远的地方。这种事情时常发生，她总是不自觉地陷入个人的思绪里。那视线片刻之后又落回安蒂斯身上。  
“我想今晚我也要为戈迪诺神父祈祷，是吗？”她用了一种很婉转的说法，“你看起来已经完成你的任务了。”  
雇佣兵无言地点点头。他也曾经是这节日之中的参与者，也是入夜后捧着烛灯游街祷告的其中一人，因此即使现在自己有意回避，也不会不知道人们将要做什么。圣徒行进日的仪式在夜里，战争期间信徒们主要是为牺牲者祈祷；戈迪诺不能说是献身战争，但伊桑奈儿显然认可他的贡献。  
“他觉得有他无法宽恕的罪。”他终于想起来对伊桑奈儿说点什么，“然后他把这些交给了那个疯子处置，如果你坚持把他们当成两个人的话。”  
“这不奇怪。”伊桑奈儿垂下眼睛，悲哀地放缓了声音，“他那时就已经问过我了。‘神不做的事情，你也不做吗？’只要执著于这样的疑问，就会被这样的疑问毁灭，他早就走在这条路上了。”  
安蒂斯皱起眉头。这是他第一次听到伊桑奈儿议论他人，或许因为戈迪诺也已经如她所说，尘埃落定、变成历史了。“你的意思是你早就知道他的下场了。”他说着，因为想到对方心里或许也有对自己的论断而感到一阵不适，好像这个念头正在从内里蹂躏着他的脏器。  
“你误会了。”伊桑奈儿轻轻地摇了摇头，“我不是在说对他的预言，是他自己的决心。他的信念之中本来就带着自我牺牲与毁灭的倾向。但是人们会互相联系、互相影响，最后又不知道被历史的浪潮推向什么地方。我怎么能代替神明而高傲地断定一个人的结局呢？”  
此前焦躁地打着转的云豹现在舒适地在安蒂斯的脚边趴下来，将前爪收在身体底下。哨兵轻轻叹了口气，像每一次他感到伊桑奈儿的奇特时那样。  
“我甚至听不出你是不是同情他。”他评价了一件实际上最无关紧要的事情。  
“请不要觉得我是冷漠的人。”伊桑奈儿回答，“从我个人来说，我当然是为他的离去而难过的。我所认识的朋友实在有限。”  
她蓦地停顿下来，好像被什么东西哽住。安蒂斯意识到她抓住了自己的斗篷。  
“我要委托你。”她轻声说着，手指无意识地用力将那块布料攥得紧紧的，“天黑之后我要参加游行，请你站在我能看见的路边。”  
今晚蜡烛与灯火会将街道照得很明亮，本来她不应该害怕。安蒂斯不会过问任何委托的缘由，这件事他能做到，所以他沉默地点了点头。  
但伊桑奈儿还是对他解释了。  
“原谅我。想到也许凯因不在那里了，我没办法不害怕。”  


伊桑奈儿在独自沿着海滩漫步的时候碰到维尔达，后者正和他的同胞们聚在一起，以他们自己的语言热烈地高声交谈着。她看了每天的报纸，因此对这个飞行员的姓名与事迹有一些印象，不过印象更深的仍然是他和安蒂斯关系很差，以及他愿意把自己的精神动物叫过来给伊桑奈儿摸，即使伊桑奈儿根本碰不到。  
“把你的手停在这里。”哨兵热心地用自己的手比划那个高度，“这样你就摸到他的头了。至少在我看来是这样。”  
普通人碰不到精神动物，就像他们无法感受精神力一样。作为哨兵和向导们精神的具象化，那些动物会看起来有些古怪地穿过普通人的身体；它们甚至也可以穿过墙、桌子、一切对精神力无动于衷的东西，但它们的主人一般不会认为自己能穿墙，所以它们也不会这样做。伊桑奈儿的手在黑暗中抓了抓空气。好在她一直很擅长想象，所以能告诉自己摸到了白狼的鬃毛。  
现在是维尔达先用他的好眼力看见了伊桑奈儿，并且远远地就朝她打招呼。“我不想给你添麻烦。”他主动地走向伊桑奈儿，有些无奈地朝身后指了指，“有几个女孩也许会嫉妒你，所以我就不把你介绍给我的朋友们了。”  
他是个受欢迎的人，也是个值得受欢迎的人，伊桑奈儿完全地理解这一点。“不必介绍。”她很真诚地说道，“我不喜欢人群。”  
“但你打算庆祝节日。”维尔达明朗地笑了一声，扬起下巴示意她正穿着节日的盛装，“教堂里提供的赈济餐也许不适合今天，你有空的话，我邀请你来我们的晚会。圣徒行进日应该有枫糖面包和苹果馅饼，还有我们自己的肉汤，如果你愿意试试。”  
“谢谢，我很想尝试。”伊桑奈儿知道他所说的那种菜肴，从文字描述来说它是足够有诱惑力的，“但今天不必了。也许之后会有机会，但今天我想在教堂的广场上等待着日落，在那里早早地开始为人们祈祷。”  
这个念头让她立刻悲伤起来。她的确是想要投身节日的，从早晨起她就被教堂中人们齐唱圣歌的仪式感染，因为感受到神明的光辉而心情畅快，并因为人们暂时忘记了对她的敌视而感到步履轻松一些，但很快阴影又重新笼罩在她头顶，让她紧张且担忧着。她如此殷切地想要为戈迪诺神父祈祷，还有为她学界的同侪与前辈们祈祷，那些都是曾与她一同在黑暗中摸索前行、为她留下灯火的人；但她更挂念的却是她不能为之祷告的。  
维尔达显然看出了她的忧思，因此开口劝慰她。“这样说虽然伤感，但我们谁也不知道自己能不能见到明天早上的太阳，不是吗？”他耸耸肩，用一种相当悲观的口气说道，“至少我习惯了做这样的打算，所以我更想要在节日里摆脱种种痛苦的念头。”  
“当然。”伊桑奈儿从自己的思绪中回过神来。她尊敬维尔达，像尊敬每一个战士一样，“你是在生死线上拼命的英雄，比常人面对的风险更大一些。就算为了止痛而饮酒，神明应该也不会怪罪。你的伤现在怎么样？”  
“我已经回到训练场上了。”维尔达回答，“理论上，也可以回到空中。我刚做完医检。不过大家都愿意先过节。”  
前线的战事的确已经平和了许多，尽管没有官方发言，但一些报纸上已经开始出现摩兰发送电报示好的传闻。在两国的国力差距下，长久的战争显然对敌方的消耗更大。战乱的时代终于将要过去了。伊桑奈儿自己也等待着那一天，为了她能取回她自己的身份，为了她行李箱里那些秘密的手稿能够公之于天下。  
“很高兴听到你这么说。”她对维尔达微笑了一下，“我也愿意享受节日。我今晚请求安蒂斯在游行时看护我，你如果想见他，也可以到教堂来。”  
“他竟然还在加尔丁？”维尔达显得有些意外，继而自嘲地笑了一声，“当然，他不会告诉我。今晚我可以走在你的身边，这样你也许能感觉好一些。”  
“那会很有帮助的。”伊桑奈儿由衷地感谢他的友善，“但不必打扰到你和朋友们的晚餐时光。”  
“可安蒂斯在这里。”当念出这个名字的时候，维尔达的神色总是会变得消沉，眉头也皱起来，身上所有的体贴与关照纷纷让位给他一往情深的痛苦，“不用等到晚上，我现在就去见他。”  


短暂的白天很快就要过去，大教堂前的广场上已经聚满了安静等待的信众。人们从四面八方赶来，这其中有许多甚至不是加尔丁人。安蒂斯不会在这样的地方。维尔达走过了这个街区，在一条向海的坡道边见到他。  
红发的哨兵坐在长椅上半阖着眼睛，头微微向后仰着，因此下巴高傲地扬起。夕阳正从坡道的底端照上来，将他笼在温暖的霞光里。人们匆匆地从他身边走过去，没有人来得及注意他，没有一个街头艺术家意识到该将他画下来。  
维尔达站在马路的对面看着他，听着他平静的呼吸，越过一辆停在他面前的小轿车和两个孩子竞相撒出的纸花，越过人群的嬉笑与歌声。他有很多夺取别人注意力的方式，但他为了不被警觉的哨兵注意到，而在那里安静地站了两分钟。安蒂斯似乎在此刻得以从那种昼夜不歇的搏斗中抽身，也许是他终于得胜了，更有可能是他被短暂地放过了。  
然后维尔达快步走过街道，在踏上对面的人行横道时安蒂斯睁开眼睛望过来。他的眉头少有地舒展着，垂在椅背上的细碎红发重新滑落进他的衣领里。  
“我听说你在这里，所以我就过来了。”维尔达主动地向他打招呼。  
“有什么事？”安蒂斯用他习惯性的语气回答，意思是“你最好没有什么事并且离开”。这世上也许找不到第二个这样与人谈生意的雇佣兵。  
“毕竟上一次我们是在那种情况下告别的，我很好奇。”维尔达是指他们到边境线附近把那个半死不活的男人送走的时候。安蒂斯到最后也没有对他解释什么，甚至也没有对他表示感谢。“后来那人救活了吗？”  
“也许埋了。”安蒂斯显得既不知情也不关心，“他的精神动物早就不在了。”  
维尔达发出惋惜的一声慨叹，出于哨兵对于一个向导本能的珍惜。 “我会为他祈祷。这件事你告诉过伊桑奈儿吗？”  
“没。”安蒂斯说道，“你最好不要多嘴多舌。”  
现在他完全地回到平时的模样，那些节日的神迹好像在他的身上迅速地黯淡褪色，簌簌地剥落。档案上说他的精神动物是漂亮的猎豹，维尔达想道。而现在自己看到的却不是。也许安蒂斯也和他们说的那个又是神父又是杀人狂的男人一样，在同一个躯壳里安置着两个灵魂，其中之一永远不会长大，因此在一些瞬间令他展露出不符合年纪的、陌生的锐气与生命力。  
“有件事我一直想问你。”维尔达对他说，“你拿来挂刀的那东西。它是什么？我想看看它。”  
他停顿住，确认对方已经理解他的意思。他在上一次鲁莽的行为里为了卸下安蒂斯挂在腰间的短刀，曾经摸到那个卡在绑带上的金属物件。那工艺像是一件装饰，却被用在谁也看不见的地方。  
“没什么特别的。”安蒂斯回答道。  
他无动于衷地坐着，没有任何想要满足维尔达的好奇心的迹象。  
维尔达又一次感到自己被冲动支配，想要动摇他、撬开他、揭穿他，将他从里到外地翻过来。他感到自己是这样炽烈而绝望地爱着对方，每一次对于亲吻和拥抱的渴望都混杂着愤怒与征服欲。他爱过很多普通人，爱过一些向导，每一个人都知道如何迁就哨兵喜怒无常的脾气；但安蒂斯不会。这个哨兵像一座防御坚固的城池，维尔达再怎么去撞那道大门，也只会得到从城墙上刺出的利刃与落下的滚石。  
他把拳头攥紧又松开。“我可以看看吗？”他尽量保持语气平和。  
“不。”安蒂斯依旧冷酷地说。  


伊桑奈儿从教堂借了一簇火，抱着安蒂斯赠予她的风灯走下来。往年她习惯捧蜡烛，但这个季节里加尔丁的海风正强劲，人们都用烛灯代替，她也入乡随俗。  
哨兵在广场外稍远一些的街边站着，眉头紧锁，时不时揉揉自己的耳朵，看起来因为人群的喧嚣而烦躁不安。但雇佣兵不会违背自己的承诺，在这一点上他们比任何人都忠实可信，否则他们就没法在这份特殊的工种上干下去。  
“你见到维尔达了？”天色已经完全暗下来，伊桑奈儿走到他面前的时候，才借着灯光看见他脸上的两道血印。  
她取出手帕，想为对方擦拭伤口上正渗出来的血珠，安蒂斯往后躲了躲。“不用。”他不耐烦地说道。  
“我听说哨兵都喜欢打架。”于是伊桑奈儿把方帕叠好，重新收回手包里，“凯因说他要是进了神殿就得天天处理这些事情，你们呆在一起很容易就会打成一团。”  
“算是吧。”安蒂斯耸耸肩，“至少绝不是……像他那样违背本性。 ”  
他说的是维尔达，伊桑奈儿很快理解了这一点。  
“爱就是违背本性。”她纠正对方，“无论是怎样的爱，想要为了别人而献出自己，这件事本身就是不可思议的、违背人们自私本性的。”  
“你说得好像很了解。”安蒂斯不无挖苦地说。他稍微扯动嘴角的时候脸颊上的伤口也跟着被牵动，伊桑奈儿不知道为什么他不怕疼。  
“我是一个彻底的自私的人。”她坦率地承认这一点，“你知道维尔达去了哪里吗？他之前打算与我一起走，我最好不要违约。”  
“那你不需要委托我了。”安蒂斯转头望向人群，像是等着伊桑奈儿离开，不过后者没有如他所愿地留他一个人清静，因此过了大约十秒钟之后他又一次开口，“在最东边的雕像底下。看起来又被女人缠住了。”  
“谢谢你。”伊桑奈儿一手提起裙子，向他行了个礼，“稍后请一定站在路边，我的视力没有你这么好。需要我替你为谁祈祷吗？”  
安蒂斯没有回答她，如她所预料的一样，因此她转身朝雕像走去。她迈出第二步，也许是第三步的时候，哨兵稍微抬高了的声音从她背后传来。  
“爱因斯蒂拉。”他说，“为他祈祷吧。他是那把刀的主人。”  
“我想他一定值得。”伊桑奈儿回过身去，对安蒂斯微笑了一下。红发的哨兵没有看她，只是出神地望着寥远的夜空。今晚人们各自有怀念的人，无论他们能否看见神明。  


“可是你知道今天人们不应该争执。”  
维尔达左边的袖子高高地卷着，手臂外侧留了两道不算浅的刀口，还有一道血痕从下巴往上划到颧骨。但他是信徒，所以伊桑奈儿仍然劝诫他。  
“抱歉，女士。我尽力忍耐了。”维尔达叹了口气，也将自己的烛灯点起来，“你知道的东西很多，也许能告诉我他是不是也有什么精神问题——我不是在羞辱他，我只是想找到理解他的方式。”  
“我不擅长议论别人。”伊桑奈儿轻轻地摇了摇头，“我不认为人能够互相理解，只能追求互相尊重。”  
“我真希望他能听听这句话。”维尔达情绪激动，即使语气和表情克制，但烛灯的提手已经被他捏得变了形，而手臂上的伤口因为肌肉收紧而溢出血来，“你知道他对我说了什么吗？‘你会为你的轻狂、自大、肆意挥霍而后悔的。’他用那样的态度对我，却说我狂妄自大。”  
“我也无法为你们劝和。”伊桑奈儿歉意地说，“我不是向导。你不加入行进的队伍吗？”  
即使在男性之中，维尔达也是为数不多的比伊桑奈儿身材更高的人。伊桑奈儿跟在他的身侧，垂着头默念着祷告文，被那些熟悉而又将阔别的名字勾起对过往的回忆。一些名字曾经属于她少年时期的书本，而后与她共同出现在一间会议大厅里，如今又悄无声息地刻在石碑上。她曾枕着这些名字才能入眠，而现在它们弃她一人于黑暗之中，要让她独自掌灯涉水而过。  
然后她想起凯因，想起那些她对着空荡荡的屋子喊一声、除了回音以外还有另一个人答应她的夜晚。凯因睡得很浅，她隔着整幢屋子叫他一次他就会醒，但从不生气。伊桑奈儿告诉他自己怕黑。她没有对人说过这件事，因为没有人能听她说。  
“我也不知道自己怕什么。”她抱着自己的腿坐在宽大的扶手椅里，凯因被她提过来的灯照得睁不开眼，“可能就是不知道那里有什么吧。”  
“可能有我吧。”凯因迷迷糊糊地回答她，“偷点东西，或者人。黑的地方什么都方便。”  
直到十几年过去，伊桑奈儿仍然会想起这件事。凯因在那里。这奇怪地构成了一个安慰的念头。她小心翼翼地顺着人群往没有灯火的地方望过去，又迅速地将视线收回来。她想问问维尔达，从飞机上看夜晚的城市会是什么样的感觉，神明在天上看节日的街道，是不是也像人们看夏夜的银河。  
行进的人群在路口汇聚，伊桑奈儿在街角看见倚着墙站着的安蒂斯。他与节日格格不入，不参加任何的仪式，反而挑衅似的站在一旁抽烟。他没抬头往人群里张望，但维尔达看见了他，视线在那里恋恋不舍地停留了好一会儿，又当无事发生过一样地落回地下。_你对任何人的爱都不可超过你对神的爱。_伊桑奈儿稍微侧过身去，为汇入的人流让道。  
那火焰一般的橙红头发一瞬间从伊桑奈儿的面前闪过去，倏忽又淹没在人潮里。“……爱因斯蒂拉。”她听见那女人低声念道。那不是一个常见的名字。  
她没来得及反应，周围的人群一阵骚动。安蒂斯已经冲进了人群，将行进的队伍撞开。  
“维尔达。”他急切地、几乎是愤怒地低声吼着，“听这个声音。”  
在伊桑奈儿把注意力完全抽回来、真正理解会发生什么事情之前，那个红发女人与维尔达的声音同时传到她的耳朵里。  
“我似乎见过他。”  
“该死！让人们躲起来！”  


当听觉捕捉到引擎的轰鸣时，维尔达几乎是下意识地发出了指令。他太熟悉这种声音，花了太多时间与它们争斗。“让所有人进入防空洞。”他意识到自己声音干涩沙哑，“加尔丁港有哨兵值守戍卫，我去找他们。该死，这些灯是在给他们指路！熄灭它们！”  
“以前轰炸机可从没到过加尔丁港啊。”伊桑奈儿压低了声音，显然已经意识到他们的对话内容正在引起周围人的恐慌，“我来领路。你去联系军方。安蒂斯，请和我一起。”  
“小心。”维尔达来不及说更多的事情，跌跌撞撞地冲出人群，发疯地往自己所知的最近联络站跑。这很危险，节日的狂欢底下是每个人紧绷到衰弱的神经，任何风吹草动都有可能让人群失去秩序地横冲直撞，彼此践踏。  
他听见身后伊桑奈儿高声地让大家跟着她走，用一种牧师宣道式的平静语气。他们还有时间。如果运气好一些，所有的轰炸机都会在半途中被击落；但如果运气不够好，那么投弹的目标毫无疑问是灯火通明的加尔丁港。加尔丁人已经很久没有陷入过空袭轰炸的恐慌了。灯火管制已经是一年多以前的事情。维尔达希望那些哨兵足够警觉，如果他们没做到第一时间通知全市市民疏散，那就由维尔达来用他们的通讯网络。  
他几乎是撞开了联络站的大门，好在这里已经在忙碌之中。“维尔达·席玛报道。”他语速飞快，急切到近乎低声的咆哮，“我是现役空军飞行员，随时可以调遣。”  
如果他没有受伤，维尔达想道，此刻他正应该在天空的战场上；而今晚他的座驾不会起飞了。他刚在机头漆上第五道花纹来纪念自己击落五十架敌机的战功。  
“我们需要你协助疏散和维持秩序。”联络站的长官指示他，“警报将于45秒后拉响。”  
维尔达行了个军礼，又匆匆地退出去。他正站在地上抵御一次空袭，在这里他能做的事情不比任何人多。那种轰鸣声已经临近了，街道上人们开始疏散，许多扔掉的风灯与熄灭的蜡烛滚落在地下，但现在为时已晚，敌机显然已经找到了方位。  
警报声在城市中回荡着，令那些枫糖浆与蜡烛燃烧混在在一起的温暖气味变得冰凉而令人作呕，像一块逐渐冷却的内脏。人们祈祷着，一些人哭泣着，更多的人还处在惊惶与困惑之中，然后所有人都能清晰听到的尖啸声划破夜空，几乎也要划伤维尔达的耳膜。  
炮弹落到大地上，城市的地面因此而剧烈震颤，高耸的楼房在爆炸声中轰然垮塌，燃起一片又一片的火海。维尔达痛苦地捂住自己的耳朵，意识到自己的手心与后背全是冷汗。他不该站在这里的。他本应在路上截击这些轰炸机，本来落下来的炮弹也许不会有这么多。  
下一刻，在爆炸的声浪里，响起人们难以置信的、绝望的尖叫。维尔达浑身冰凉，无法相信自己的眼睛。  
在他面前不远的地方，加尔丁大教堂的尖顶如同折戟一般倾倒崩塌，铜钟坠落在残垣之间撞出最后的鸣响，紧接着整座宏伟的建筑被烟雾笼罩，炽烈的火焰逐渐从每一处断裂的伤痕里冒出来。  
然后他看见伊桑奈儿冲进了燃烧着的大教堂。  
  
古老木质结构的教堂处处燃烧着，烧断的房梁与倾倒的砖墙持续地从高处坠落下来，爆炸所震碎的彩窗散了遍地，每一片都映着熊熊火光与热浪扭曲的空气。  
许多人正被困在里面。今夜来这里做祈祷的信徒众多，警报拉响时他们没有来得及离开。有不幸的人已经被压在倒塌的废墟里面，维尔达深知自己救不了他们。轰炸机俯冲的尖啸声依旧回荡着，他已经不知道那是感官过载的幻觉还是的确正在发生。  
“从前门走！”他高喊着，将两个孩子抱起来迅速地跑过整个中殿，带着他们躲过了那盏摔下来砸得粉碎的枝形吊灯。街道上是有危险的，但总比留在这里好。高温舔舐着每一个幸存者。教堂的一切都在崩落，前殿已经有一大半垮塌下来，那扇来者不拒的大门边现在堆叠着残砖断瓦，人们正小心翼翼地从中间爬出去。  
维尔达是看着那根石柱倒下来的。它直直地倒向大门，而随之断裂的整块天花板也砸下来。他短暂地闭了闭眼睛，不愿意看到被砸中的人们迸裂的鲜血与脑浆。一切都完了，他在心里想道。门会被堵上，除非再坍塌出一个缺口，让他们可以爬出去，否则所有人都只能在这里等着被烧死。  
但惨叫、绝望的哭喊以及石材轰然坠地的声音都没有出现。下一刻维尔达意识到有人撑住了它。  
在散开的烟尘里，安蒂斯跪在废墟之中，以后背与独手承住了倒塌的石柱。他的头低垂着，发丝落下来遮住他的脸，于是维尔达只能看见他顺着手臂淌下来的鲜血，淌进他的衣领里。一个能够让人钻过去的通道被他硬生生支起来。  
“他是个哨兵啊！”人们从中爬出去，因为这样一个奇迹而惊呼痛哭，赞美神明。只有维尔达知道哨兵的承受力极限在哪里。只有他知道安蒂斯有多痛，知道砸下来的一瞬间触到的那些骨头应该已经碎得彻底。只有他知道即使是哨兵也应该支撑不住这样的重量。  
他冲过去，用自己的身体帮助安蒂斯抵住落下来的石板。“你可以松手了。”他咬着牙，怕自己下一秒就被席卷而来的热浪燎得止不住泪水，“快出去。等会儿我带你去医院。”  
“伊桑奈儿出来了吗？”安蒂斯没有回头看他，“把人都给我救出来。这里不差你。”  
教堂里的人差不多已经走空了，维尔达看见跌跌撞撞提着裙子跑过来的高个子女人的身影，好像下一秒就要被火焰吞噬。“她正在过来。”他对安蒂斯说道。  
“那就把她带出去啊！”安蒂斯抬高了音量，几近于怒吼，“去把她抱过来啊！带她走啊！”  
卸掉自己力气的一刻维尔达几乎担心那种重量会压垮安蒂斯。那个哨兵看起来个头那么小，残缺不全，落魄憔悴得几近病态，维尔达甚至觉得曾在对方身上听过骨头被自己捏碎的声音；可他的确正扛着那么庞大的石板，以他仅有的独手，高傲地抵在头顶。  
维尔达不敢再看，疾步跑到伊桑奈儿的身边，将她的手提箱和她本人一并接过来。伊桑奈儿在火中待得太久，在被扶住的瞬间就昏迷过去。维尔达背起她跑向大门口，庆幸自己来救了她，否则他们都会眼睁睁看着她走不完最后这一段路。火势正追着他们，每一步都有无数瓦砾与玻璃在他脚后簌簌落下。他用一只手捂着口鼻，感觉自己也快要窒息，急促地吸入肺里的都是滚烫而剧毒的废气。  
他将伊桑奈儿推出大门，回头望去，教堂里的光景已经只剩下一片赤红的火海。那里不会再有生还者了。  
“走，我先替你撑住，你先出去。”维尔达爬到安蒂斯身边，急切地说着，甚至伸手想去拉对方一把。红发哨兵的斗篷从左肩被血染开，血渍在高温之中迅速地凝结成干枯的黑褐色。  
“滚。”安蒂斯低低地吼着，感觉到他没有动，又提高了声音，“给我滚！”  
“我不能……”维尔达开口，然后怔住了。  
安蒂斯勉强地回过头来望着他，热浪吹起他的红发，像吹生一丛炽烈的野火。烟尘、火星、烧毁的经书纸页，那些碎片穿过他的发间，将他永远地划归进门内的世界里。维尔达又一次在他眼底望见闪烁的光芒，望见那个栖居他身体里意气风发的青年，望见他熊熊燃烧着，不惜一切，无所畏惧。  
安蒂斯在对他微笑。  
那也许是一个微笑，也许是火光扭曲出的错觉，但维尔达永远也不会知道了。那个转瞬即逝的笑容在下一秒便被埋进废墟里，另一根着火的房梁落下来，将他们彻底地相隔。  
  
  
伊桑奈儿敲开许多家铁匠铺的门，向他们打听是否认识她手里的一枚饰物。它已经被大火烧得失去了原来的形状，不过是少见的饰品，因此应该还辨认得出。  
她本想将这件东西还给斯卡弗吉家，但最后留给了自己，也许因为那是安蒂斯的东西，而并非爱因斯蒂拉的。那天夜里她与安蒂斯带着一群人去了最近的防空洞，那红头发的一家人也在其中。伊桑奈儿听见他们交谈，最后小心翼翼地来向安蒂斯搭话。  
安蒂斯没有来得及回答，或者按照他们的要求将正脸转过去给他们看。加尔丁大教堂倒塌的那一刻伊桑奈儿就跑了出去，而安蒂斯追上她，为她带上了灯。  
她有很多事情没有问过安蒂斯，这是其中一件。哨兵的听力很好，伊桑奈儿听不见的谈话他想必已经全听进心里。她也没有再去问过斯卡弗吉家的人，即使她可以从那里得到答案。  
维尔达第二天清晨去废墟里挖人，最后只挖出来这件饰物，送给了伊桑奈儿。“这对你来说更重要。”伊桑奈儿本来想拒绝它，“拿着它吧。”  
“我得到的痛已经足够了。”维尔达回答道，“它对我来说已经太多了。”  
因此伊桑奈儿保留了它，与那半只日轮形状的领针一起收在首饰盒里，如今又终于开始为它寻找渊源。  
她去了许多地方，直到最后有人回答她，认识，永远也不会忘记。那男人让他将一打荣誉勋章全都扔进熔炉里，只重新铸了一块小小的盾形挂件，用来卡在自己的军刀绑带上。


	8. 尾声

加尔丁大教堂筹资重建的时候，我作为家族的代表，第一次前往西铎。  
我们全家人都有意回避那个名字，尤其是在祖父的面前。作为一个虔诚的信徒，他直到晚年仍然对自己年轻时犯下的仅有的错误而懊悔。但他将我派去西铎的时候的确是这样说的：“那里是收容了我的小女儿的地方。”  
狄绍尼亚家族的人会流落到教堂或者修道院里，这几乎也称得上是一种耻辱，除非他们是自愿献身于神。那时候我对祖父的冷酷感到不可思议，直到听说了一些当年的事情，我才明白并非祖父没有伸出援手的过错。  
我在西铎语言不通，只能勉强地问候，其余时候都靠翻译的帮助。有人告诉我，战争结束之后我的小姑重写了编年史，在那里面讲述了历史执行官的由来、职责与所受到的迫害，并且因此抖落出另外一些不光彩的东西。他也许是忌惮我是外国人，所以没有再详细地说了，我也不便再追问。  
我的小姑，伊桑奈儿，严格来说不算一位历史学家。她没来得及写完第二本战争史就被捕入狱，在漫长的等待提审的日子里悄无声息地枯萎了。如今许多人都为她而惋惜，一些人也终于站出来为她证明，她所书写的历史并非造谣。加尔丁大教堂的修复计划，其中也有一部分要感谢她当初保存下来的文献资料。但这些对她来说都已经太晚了。后来我粗略地翻阅过她的著述，以“伊塔”这个假名出版。她在致谢里提到于加尔丁大教堂度过的数月时光，感谢那时为她提供帮助的神父，若不是他的慷慨，许多资料也不会被她记录下来。  
教堂的废墟前有一片广场，我在那里坐了两天。第二天傍晚的时候，有一个年纪大约四十上下的退伍军人来找我。“我希望在重建的教堂里刻上一个人的名字。”他说道，“一块角落里的砖就够了，他不会想要显眼的地方。”后来大教堂竣工的时候，我见到他蹲在教堂外墙的墙根处，想必是已经找到了那块石砖。  
为了参加竣工仪式，我又来到西铎，顺带领回了那栋被封锁了二十余年的家族房产。政府怀疑其中藏有与摩兰互通军情的隐秘内容，因此长时间禁止我们进入。令我吃惊的是，在伊桑奈儿离开以后，显然有另一个人来过。书桌上放了许多糖纸折的百合花，一种悼念的花卉。同时留下的还有一张字条：  
“献给黑暗之中追寻真理的旅人。”


End file.
